Blue World
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Title : Blue World Cast : All Member Super Junior, F(x) and Other Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Just Fanfiction Just Imagination. Typo (s). Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang ada didalam. Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasi. Enjoy Chapter Four
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfiction**_

_**Title : Blue World**_

_**Cast : All Member Super Junior, F(x) and Other**__**  
**__**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Just Fanfiction Just Imagination. Typo (s). Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang ada didalam.**_

_**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasi.**_

_**Enjoy ^^**__**  
**_.

.

.

_Chapter 1_

Bugh

" Arrgggghhhhh"

Satu pukulan telak ia layangkan kearah seseorang yang membuat emosinya naik karena sesuatu hal yang tak ia sukai sama sekali. Namja itu masih berusia 17tahun tapi kenakalannnya bahkan melampau apa yang disebut dengan anak yang berusia 17tahun. Tapi ketahuilah, ia hanya berusaha untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

" Brengsek! Sudah kukatakan hentikan menyiksa binatang seperti itu"

Bugh

Dan satu tendangan membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia hajarpun semakin tersungkur,dibantu oleh kedua temannya seseorang itu berusaha berdiri. Dengan tubuh gemetar karena melihat kilatan amarah anak yang berusia 17 tahun tadi akhirnya mereka pun lari pontang-panting dari pada semakin menjadi amukan namja berusia 17 tahun tadi. Tapi ketahulah kalau sesungguhnya mereka memiliki usia yang sama, ckckckck.

" Hah, dasar pecundang!" Makinya kesal dan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan karena sehebatnya dia tetap saja dia itu seorang manusia (?). Melawan 3orang pada awalnya membuat dirinya sempat kewalahan, sempat terkena pukulan dan tinjuan yang mampu sedikit mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

" Aw, aw yak pelan sedikit. Ini sakit Yesung-ah!"

Namja manis yang ter lihat memakai kaca mata itu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Memicing, memberi tatapan mengintimidasi untuk hyung yang berusia lebih tua lima menit darinya ini, mereka Kembar. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia memperbaiki kaca matanya yang sedikit bergeser lalu setelah selesai tangannya terulur ke wajah Hyung satu-satunya ini.

Nyuttttttt

" KYA!"

Dan dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya ia tekan luka memar yang berada di sudut bibir sang hyung yang menciptakan erangan yang luar biasa hingga membuat rumah mereka yang merangkap sebagai Gereja tersebut menjadi sedikit bergetar.

" Kau mau membunuhku huh?"

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkelahi? Sudah ratusan kali kukatakan untuk tak berkelahi karena yang ada kau yang akan rugi sendiri hyung" Yesung kembali melipat kedua tangan didadanya seraya memutar malas kedua bola matanya " Ha….h, nan mollayo. Apa bisa aku membiarkanmu sendiri disini sementara aku tinggal di Asrama untuk belajar."

Srettttt

" Kan ada aku?" Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, hanya menyembulkan kepalanya. Tersenyum sangat lebar seperti manusia yang sama sekali tak memiliki beban apapun didunia ini. Dia Appa, kedua namja kembar itu.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, tak ada bedanya antara appa dan anak ini fikirnya. Hyung dan Appanya sama-sama tidak waras.

" Cih, kakek tua seperti mu bisa apa?"

" Yak! Park Heechul-sshi, siapa yang kau sebut tua haaaahh"

Yah, yah. Appa yang satu ini sangat Sensitive jika disinggung soal umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepalanya 4.

Heechul dan Yesung saling pandang lalu mereka mengedikkan bahu bersama-sama " Appa kan memang sudah tua" Sahut mereka Kompak. Ingat, mereka itu kembar.

.

.

.  
Suasana makan malam yang Hikmat, dimana ada seorang ayah dan dua anak yang sudah menginjak remaja. Heechul sesekali melirik kearah Dongsaengnya yang menikmati makan malamnya dengan begitu tenang. Dia menghela nafas, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpukan pipi untuk melamun.

Yesung yang merasakan kegundahan hati sanga hyung menoleh, sebelah tangannya terulur dan menepuk pelan pundak Heechul membuat lamunannya yang belum sempat melayang langsung buyar begitu saja " Aku tau kau pasti akan merindukanku?" Ucapnya pelan, tersenyum tulus yang mampu membuat hati siapapun menghangat melihat senyum yang seperti malaikat itu.

" Yak! Euh, tentu saja. Apapun ceritanya kau itu dongsaengku Yesung-ah"  
" Tidak perlu seperti itu, "

Plak plak

Saudara kembar itu mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang dari Appa mereka

" Yakk!"

" Kalau kau tidak jadi brandalan dan Rajin sekolah sudah pasti kau dan Yesung akan masuk disekolah yang sama" Sang Appa menunjuk-nunjuk kening Heechul berulang-ulang.  
" Aku tidak suka sekolah, otakku tidak bisa menerima pelajaran-pelajaran sialan itu sama sekali" Dengus Heechul dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya didada seraya membuang pandangannya kearah lain " Lebih asik menghajar orang dan~~"

Srettt

Plakkk plakkk

Yesung memiting Leher Heechul lalu menjitaki kepala Hyungnya karena gemas. Hyungnya memang sangat bodoh, lebih suka menggunakan otot ketimbang otaknya.

" Yak! Yesung-ie, appo! Lepaskan, Aish-kau ini durhaka sekali sih"

Bagai ada tanduk merah dan taring yang siap keluar ketika Heechul melihat kilatan kemarahan dari wajah dongsaengnya ini. Sepertinya dia sudah membangunkan Monster yang bersemayam didalam tubuh Yesung.

Glekkk

Heechul menelan salivanya susah payah saat melihat bola mata yesung yang mulai berubah berwarna kehijauan.

" Ye-yesung-ie…Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

" rrrrrrrrr bercanda katamu…" Taring Yesung menyembul dari sisi-sisi bibirnya " Kau fikir Appa mencari uang selama ini hanya untuk membuatmu menjadi preman pasar huh"

Byurrrrr

Dengan sebaskom penuh air yang disiramkan padanya membuat kemarahan yesung langsung turun ke level menengah. Appanya yang melakukannya dari pada Heechul menjadi amukan anak bungsunya ini yah meskipun Heechul pun memiliki kekuatan yang sama tapi Level kekuatan saudara kembar itu jelas berbeda.

Yesung memutar kepalanya " Kenapa Appa menyiramku?" Dengusnya dengan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

" Aku tak ingin rumahku Hancur karena ulah kalian berdua nantinya" Sahut sang appa sambil menenggelamkan kepala Heechul didalam baskom yang telah tandas airnya tersebut " Akan lebih baik jika seperti ini"

" Yak Kakek tua, lepaskan. Kau mau apa?" Teriak Heechul karena appanya menahan baskom agar Heechul tak bisa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari sana.

" Huh?" Yesung tersenyum misterius karena mengerti maksud sang appa " Ayo Kita lakukan" Teriaknya lantang Tang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh sang Appa.

" Hana dul set! Kya!"

Plak bugh pletak buagh

Yesung memukul baskom dan Appanya membantu Yesung untuk membantai Heechul, tepatnya Kepala Heechul yang masih bersarang indah didalam baskom tersebut. Mereka menganiaya namja tampan itu karena kesal dan gemas akan sifat liar Heehul yang tak pernah berubah.

" Yak, yak..Hue…Kalian berdua kejam sekali.. Lepaskan aku!"  
Plak bugh buagh pletak

Ha…h biarkan saja keluarga ini bersenang –senang dimalam yang indah dan penuh salju ini.

" Para pangeran Blue World telah menginjak remaja yang mulia" Mahluk berwujud setengah Srigala yang bersujud dihadapan yang mulia yang ia agungkan. Wujudnya sempurna dengan otot-otot bak pualam yang menghias indah membuat siapapun akan bertanya, benarkah dia itu iblis atau kah malaikat yang terkungkung dalam tubuh seorang iblis yang hina " Perintah untuk membunuh mereka hamba nantikan, darah mereka akan hamba persembahkan untuk yang mulia"

Wanita itu melirik dengan ekor matanya. Wajah cantik yang selalu ia agungkan, keindahan lekuk tubuh sempurna namun menyimpan sejuta sifat iblis yang sungguh tak pantas menyandingi kecantikannya yang tiada tara. Dia Ratu dari segala ratu iblis didunia. Dengan anggun ia melangkah menghampiri sang hamba yang begitu setia, tangannya terulur membelai wajah sang hamba dengan kuku-kuku panjang berwarna semerah darah yang berkilauan " Bersabarlah sedikit, Andrew" Desisnya " Sedikit lagi kedua pangeran itu akan jatuh kedalam genggamanku. Darah mereka adalah sumber keabadian dan kau tau, salah satu dari kedua pangeran itu akan kujadikan penguasa Kerajaanku Hahahahaha" Tawanya melengking dan menggema hingga ke penjuru istananya " Aku akan menjadikannya suamiku" Yeoja itu menatap tajam sang hamba yang merunduk begitu dalam.

" Hamba akan membawakan pengantin anda segera yang mulia"

" Kau Yang terbaik" Yeoja itu tersenyum puas, ia mendongak untuk melihat langit kelam melalui kaca penghubung istananya dengan langit malam " Pengantinku, " Desahnya seraya menyentuh dada bagian kirinya.

.

.

.  
Heechul menatap nanar punggung Yesung ketika saudara kembarnya itu begitu asik menyusun perlengkapan yang akan ia bawa ke Asrama. Yesung mendapatkan Beasiswa karena ke jeniusannya, memiliki otak yang sangat encer sehingga appa nya tak perlu pusing-pusing mencari biaya yang besar untuk yesung masuk ke fakultas mahal.

Berbeda dengan Heechul yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang pas-pasan. Namja itu sama sekali tak pernah berfikir untuk melanjutkan sekolah karena menurutnya semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka dan terbukti sampai saat ini yang ia bisa hanya membuat kekacauan dan berkelahi.

" Hyung harus menjaga appa, tidak boleh membantah apa yang ia katakan dan"  
" Ish kau ini cerewet sekali sih, seperti ajumma-ajumma saja" Potong Heechul yang mampu mengundang kerucutan di bibir yesung " Kakek tua itu"

" SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KAKEK TUA HEECHUL-AH" Teriak Appa mereka dari luar.

" Ya ampun!" Desah Heechul seraya memutar malas kedua bola matanya " Kenapa kau selalu menguping kakek tua sialan"

" Ha~~h kalian ini kapan akurnya sih" Yesung menepuk jidatnya Frustasi " Hanya hyung harapanku satu-satunya untuk menjaga appa saat aku tidak ada. Jangan hanya membuat keributan dan~~ Cari pekerjaan supaya hyung tidak bosan"

" Pekerjaan" Beo Heechul " Pekerjaan apa yang cocok buatku? Dan mana ada orang yang mau mempekerjakan seorang berandalan sepertiku"

Yesung tersenyum tipis lalu ia rengkuh bahu hyung kembar kesayangannya ini " Hwaiting" Ucapnya memberi semangat " Dan ingat, jangan menggunakan kekuatan mu sembarangan oke. Karena kalau ada yang tau tentang kekuatan yang hyung miliki itu akan sangat berbahaya"

Heechul mendesah malas " Iya dongsaeng cerewet! Astaga~~ semakin lama kau semakin mirip saja dengan kakek tua itu"

" Dia appa kita hyung" Sela Yesung

" Ya,ya Appa Kita" Cibir Heechul " Kau juga disana harus jaga kesehatan arrachi, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" Heechul beringsut memeluk yesung, dia akan benar-benar merindukan dongsaeng manisnya ini

" Aku juga pasti merindukanmu hyung" Yesung berbisik manja seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher Heechul.

" Kya~~ Heechul-ie babbo!"

Sraaakkkk

Selembar potongan Koran dilempar sang Appa kewajah tampan Heechul dengan sangat tidak sopan.

" Astaga~~ Kakek tua ini!" Desis Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dari yesung. Matanya berkilat karena kesal pada kelakuan Appa nya yang suka seenak hati dan Yah, bukankah mereka berdua itu sama saja.

" Hehe, i-itu. Ada lowongan pekerjaan di sebuah mini market. Dari pada kau berkeliaran seperti orang gila. Lebih baik kau mencari uang" Ringis sang appa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Huft~~ " Heechul membuang nafas pelan, tak mau memancing keributan mencoba untuk meredam kekesalan dan bersikap sesuai keinginan Yesung adiknya. Tangannya bergerak membaca selembar Koran itu dan yah memang ada Informasi lowongan pekerjaan disana " Huh, dibutuhkan seorang pengangkut barang! Wew! Aku tau kalau aku ini sangat kuat, tapi kenapa harus jadi pengangkut barang. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih elit?"

" Dicoba saja dulu. Mnecari pekerjaan itu tidak mudah" Appanya berdiri bersandarkan daun pintu seraya memandangi wajah tampannya dengan sebuah cermin kecil " Atau kau mau jadi brandalan terus menerus huh?"

" Baiklah" Heechul berdiri, mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju udara " Aku akan membuktikan pada Kalian kalau aku tak hanya bisa membuat kekacauan" Ucapnya lantang dan penuh kebanggaan.

Yesung dan Appanya saling pandang lalu tersenyum bersama-sama.

Melamar pekerjaan merupakan hal baru yang sedang ingin Heechul coba. Tapi bukan Heechul namanya kalau tak menggerutu dengan suatu yang hendak ia jalani. Apa lagi saat Yesung menjejalinya dengan setelan khas orang yang hendak melamar pekerjaan. Jas Hitam mewah, kemeja putih dan dasi yang senada.

Yesung hanya ingin Heechul terlihat seperti namja baik-baik ketika melamar pekerjaan dan modal wajah tampannya mungkin saja bisa membuatnya dengan mudah diterima, meski hanya sebagai pengangkut barang (?) terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya.

" Yesung, kau mau membunuhku dengan ini?" Heechul menimang-nimang dasi yang dipinjamkan Yesung dan mencobanya.

Jangankan memakai dengan benar, bahkan dia sampai tercekik saat mencoba benda laknat menurutnya itu.

" Ha~~h sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh"

Sreetttt

Gemas melihat Heechul yang tidak beres ketika mengenakan dasinya sang appa menarik kasar dasi yang masih bertengger indah dileher heechul yang semakin membuat Heechul tercekik " Yang tumbuh hanya postur tubuhmu saja, tidak dengan usiamu, ckckck"

" Yak! Yak eeekkkk..Kau benar-benar ingin membunuh anakmu yang paling tampan ini ya kakek tua"

Geram karena panggilan Heechul, appanya semakin mengeratkan ikatan dasi heechul " Kakek tua kepalamu" Cetusnya.

" Ahhk uhuk-uhuk-uhuk! Kejam sekali" Desis heechul setelah sang appa selesai memakaikan dasinya " Hue~~ Yesung. Setelah kau pergi mungkin kakek tua ini akan benar-benar membunuhku" Adu heechul seraya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung sang appa dengan sangat tidak sopan.

" Iya aku akan membunuhmu karena terus menyebutku kakek tua" Appa mereka melepas sepatu dan mengacungkannya hendak memukulkannya pada heechul.

Mata heechul membola melihat sepatu berlapis kulit itu diarahkan padanya " Kya~~~ tolo...ng"

Jeritnya lari pontang-panting saat sang appa sudah benar-benar siap untuk menghajarnya.  
" Jangan lari kau anak kurang ajarr"

" Yesun~~ng tolo...ng"

Melihat itu yesung hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menepuk jidat " Mereka selalu membuatku pusing" Desahnya.  
Sreeekk sreeeekk

Yesung melirik dengan ekor matanya ketika telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang terasa ganjal. Sesuatu yang takkan mampu didengar oleh manusia biasa. Namja manis itu mencium bau yang sangat kental dan dia tau pasti kalau itu bukan bau manusia " Tidak perlu bersembunyi" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis karena dia tau siapa yang menguntitnya sedari tadi " Aku tau kau ada disini"

Sriiingg

Seorang yang berwujud seperti peri muncul, sangat cantik dengan cahaya berwarna hijau yang menyelimutinya. Ah dia memang peri . Lebih tepat jika disebut peri hutan, karena tubuh indahnya diselimuti akar yang menjalari bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya, dan dedaunan yang membalut tubuhnya layaknya pakaian yang dikenakan oleh manusia. Peri cantik itu menghampiri yesung, bibir mungilnya mengerucut karena ketahuan menguntit. Padahal dia sudah bekerja keras agar baunya tak sampai tercium oleh penciuman yesung yang begitu tajam " Lagi-lagi tuan menangkap basah aku, huh menyebalkan" Dengusnya kesal " Padahal aku sudah membuat ramuan paling mujarab supaya tuan tidak mencium bauku sama sekali"

Tangan yesung terulur menyentuh kepala peri hutan itu lalu menepuknya pelan " Sudahlah. Kan sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau kau ikut denganku. Kau disini saja menjaga appa dan Heechul hyung mengerti"

" Tapi tuan! Ratu Victoria sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjemput pengantinnya dan tugasku adalah untuk menjaga kedua pangeran hingga Kalian siap untuk berperang. Aku belum tau mana dari kalian yang akan menjadi pengantin ratu Victoria. Ish~~ tua~~n biarkan aku ikut dan menjagamu"

" Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, luna.." Yesung merunduk untuk membujuk luna sang peri hutan " Tidak dengan Heechul hyung. Dia masih belum bisa mengontrol jiwa api yang bersemayam didalam dirinya dan yang bisa mengontrolnya hanya luna, sang peri hutan yang memiliki setengah kekuatan Dewi Air. Hanya kau harapanku satu-satunya."

" Huh! Tuan Heechul itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja membuatku kesal, tidak seperti tuan yesung yang begitu baik dan penyayang." Kerucutan dibibir mungil peri hutan itu semakin panjang membuat Yesung gemas untuk mencubit pipi peri cantik itu " Ya! Tuan.. kau mulai tertular virus sadis tuan Heechul. Ini sakit tau" Erangnya sambil mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Yesung.

Yesung menggembungkan pipi seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada. Namja manis itu nampak berfikir.

Luna memiringkan wajah nya untuk menelisik keresahan yang tengah melanda Yesung " Tuan" Panggilnya pelan

" Huh?"

" Aku yakin Pengantin Ratu Victoria pasti Tuan Heechul"

Yesung mengerutkan kening akibat celetukan Luna.  
" Kita tau kan Sehebat apa dan sekuat apa tuan Heechul jika kekuatannya telah sempurna. Dan~~ Ratu Victoria pasti memilih pengantin yang sepantaran dengannya. Sama-sama kejam"

Yesung menatap tajam luna. Namun setajam-tajamnya tatapan itu tak ada sedikitpun kemarahan disana yang tak membuat luna takut malah ia beringsut menggelayuti yesung.

" Apapun yang terjadi aku Akan berusaha untuk melindungi Hyungku, Luna. Aku takkan membiarkan Victoria menjadikan Hyungku sebagai pengantinnya dan kembali merebut Blue World dari tangannya" Mata Yesung berkilat dan berubah warna menjadi kehijauan namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar " Sekarang kembalilah ke Hutan" Perintah yesung.

" Huh~~ " Luna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya " Aku mau ikut tuan ke Asrama"

" Dasar keras kepala" Sungut yesung kesal " Aku tidak mau nanti kau mengajakku bicara dan semua orang di asrama akan menganggapku orang gila karena mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihatmu"

" Aku takkan mengganggu tuan. Aku hanya akan menjaga tuan dan berjanji akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat agar tuan tidak dianggap gila oleh manusia" Peri cantik itu tersenyum sumringah " Dan Aku akan meminta Suli untuk menjaga tuan Heechul"

Mata yesung membola " Heuh? Peri Bumi?"

Luna menganggukkan kepalanya antusias

" Yang ada mereka akan ribut setiap hari"

" Tidak akan"

" Ha~~h ya ampu...n kenapa semua orang membuat ku pusing hari ini" Yesung mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku peri tuan" Sahut luna.

Zlassshhh

Peri cantik itu merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor burung parkit lalu ia putuskan untuk bertengger dibahu Yesung " Seperti ini lebih baik bukan?"

Yesung mengelus kepala luna yang telah berwujud burung Parkit " Yah, yah..Terserah kau sajalah" Desahnya lalu ia pun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya karena sebentar lagi jemputannya akan datang. Mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke Asrama dimana ia akan menuntut Ilmu disana.

..

.

.

TBC/ End

Ini Masih Awal And Ni FF Bakal Banyak Chapter. Mungkin Sampe Dua puluhan Keatas Hehe….Sebenarnya niat awal ini gak bakal ada Yaoinya tapi biasanya tanganku pasti gatel buat nyempilin Yaoi Romance… Hah, Entahlah kita liat nanti aja ya hohohoho  
Mind to Review. Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan sangat Baik dan Tidak berupa Bashing.  
Gomapta ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fanfiction_**

Title : Blue World

Cast : All Member Super Junior, F(x) and Other

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Just Fanfiction Just Imagination. Typo (s). Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang ada didalam.

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasi.

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Heechul berdehem kecil seraya memperbaiki Jas dan dasinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan melamar pekerjaan dan Rasanya benar-benar mendebarkan. Lebih menakutkan ketimbang menghajar orang sampai babak belur.

Dengan langkah berat ia memasuki sebuah mini market yang cukup ramai jika dilihat dari hilir mudik pelanggan yang masuk dan keluar dengan membawa barang belanjaan. Dia sempat mengerjab hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mini market dengan langkah yang luar biasa percaya diri.

Pesona nya mengalihkan pandangan semua orang. Wajah tampan kebanggannya membuatnya sedikit sombong dan berjalan dengan wajah angkuh dan Jika ada yang mengenalnya pasti ingin mencakar wajah yang membuatnya sombong tersebut.

Pletakkkk

" Aw~~~Yak"

Heechul memutar kepala ketika ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Matanya membulat karena Si pelaku itu adalah..

" Kau kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan. Bukan tebar pesona dasar bodoh"

Ingin sekali Heechul merebus Hidup-hidup namja yang memiliki wajah Cantik yang tengah memegang keranjang belanjaan itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan namja yang selalu ia sebut Kakek tua ' Appanya'

Ketika Heechul hendak berteriak langsung saja sang appa menyumpel mulut Heechul dengan Roti Selai yang baru saja hendak ia masukkan kedalam keranjangnya " Jangan berisik" Desisnya " Disini kau tidak bisa berteriak sesuka mu seperti dirumah"

Dengan kasar Heechul mengeluarkan sebungkus Roti yang tersumpal dimulutnya lalu ia lempar dan tepat masuk kedalam keranjang belanjaan appanya " Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kakek tua" Balasnya berdesis dan berbisik.

" Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kau benar-benar melamar pekerjaan atau tidak?"

Heechul mendesah malas dan bergerak meninggalkan appanya tanpa sopan-santun sama sekali " Dasar kakek tua kurang kerjaan" Inernya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir. Saking tidak percayanya harus sampai mengikutinya seperti ini, bukankah rasanya benar-benar ingin membenamkan Kakek tua itu ke neraka fikirnya kejam.

.

.

.

.

" Eungh~~~" Yesung merasakan nyeri didadanya. Sepertinya dia mendapat firasat buruk tentang keluarganya.

" Tuan Gwenchana?" Luna langsung berubah wujud dan membimbing yesung yang ia lihat seperti tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Membimbing yesung untuk duduk dan menjentikkan jarinya hingga muncul cahaya kehijauan bersamaan dengan segelas air yang berasal dari sihirnya. Ia angsurkan air itu untuk yesung minum.

Yesung menerimanya untuk melegakan perasaannya yang mulai tak karuan. Dia masih belum tau pasti ini perasaan apa tapi yang jelas ini benar-benar menggangganggu. Padahal ia baru saja sampai di Asrama kampusnya.

" Luna" Panggilnya setelah menghabiskan segelas air penuh.

" Ne tuan?"

" Perasaanku tidak enak sama sekali. Kau pulanglah, Lihat keadaan Appa dan Heechul Hyung" Permintaan yang lebih kearah perintah menurut luna " Aku tidak apa-apa"

" Tapi tuan. Sudah ada Suli disana dan~~ tugasku adalah menjaga tuan disini"

" Tidak luna~~ cepat pulang dan lihat keadaan hyung dan Appaku" Yesung semakin meremas dadanya karena sesaknya terasa sangat berbeda. Namja manis itu bergerak ke atas ranjang untuk membongkar isi tas nya untuk mencari sesuatu hingga ia menemukan ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor keluarganya yang bisa ia Hubung dan ketika tersambung hatinya benar-benar terasa lapang.

Tu~~t

Klek

' Yeoboseyo yesung-ie'

Yesung membuang nafas ketika suara Hyungnya terdengar begitu ceria dan~~sepertinya tidak ada seuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hyungnya tersebut.

" Hyung~~" Sapa yesung.

'Yesung-ie~~ baru sebentar berpisah aku sudah sangat merindukanmu'

Yesung tersenyum dan sudah pasti hanya luna yang bisa melihat senyumnya disini " Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan Appa hyung. Appa mana?"

' Kakek tua itu sedang memberi makan anaknya'

" Anak?"

' Pedang Angel!' Yesung mendegar dengan sangat jelas helaan nafas hyungnya ' Semenjak pulang tadi kulihat dia begitu asik membelai-belai pedang pusaka itu'

Dahi yesung berkerut karena sepertinya tak hanya dia saja yang merasakan firasat buruk tapi Appanya juga. Namja manis itu tercenung yang membuatnya melupakan Heechul sejenak.

' Yesung..' Panggil heechul namun yesung masih diam dalam posisinya, fikirannya kacau dan melayang entah kemana ' Yesung-ah! YESUNG'

Yesung terlonjak karena lengkingan Heechul yang membuat kupingnya menjadi sakit " Ya! Aku masih disini hyung" Kesalnya seraya mengusap telinganya yang berdengung dan menyakitkan " Menyebalkan sekali"

' Dasar bodoh, siapa suruh kau tak menghiraukanku! Ah iya, kau baru sampai ya? Pasti sangat melelahkan?'

" Tidak juga hyung! Sudah dulu ne hyung~~ sampaikan salamku pada Appa. Katakan aku mencintainya" Dan tersenyum lagi diakhir kata yang ia ucapkan " Aku juga mencintaimu"

' Iya Dongsaengku yang paling manis sedunia~~ aku juga mencintaimu. Jaga kesehatanmu arrachi'

" Ne Hyung, kau juga"

Setelah menutup line telponnya, Yesung memandang Luna yang sejak tadi begitu asik memperhatikannya.

Peri cantik itu tersenyum lembut " Tidak ada apa-apa kan tuan?" Tanya nya dan dibalas senyuman paling tulus oleh Yesung " Ya sudah sebaiknya tuan beristirahat biar aku sa"

Klek

Zrrinnnnggggg

Luna langsung berubah wujud ketika ada yang membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Yesung. Sepertinya Yesung akan mendapatkan teman baru.

" Hi!" Sapa Seseorang itu, tersenyum manis dan~~ dilihat-lihat dan semakin dalam dilihat parasnya sangat cukup untuk dikatakan (?) Tampan " Lee donghae Imnida" Sambungnya seraya meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya diatas ranjang yang kosong, tepat disebelah ranjang Yesung.

Tapi~~ tunggu dulu. Dikamar ini ada 3ranjang dan, berarti ada seorang lagi yang belum datang.

" Anyeong, Donghae-sshi. Kim Yesung Imnida" Senyum Yesung membalas sapaan Donghae " Huh?" Perhatian Yesung teralih pada sebuah benda pajang yang berbalut sutra berwarna Biru.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Yesung dan tertawa kecil " Ini" Ia angsurkan benda panjang itu kewajah Yesung " Ini pedang warisan Harabeojiku dan akan kugunakan untuk melindungi Kerajaan Blue World suatu saat nanti"

" Blue World" Beo Yesung dan Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius " Kau?"

" Aku masuk kesekolah ini untuk menjadi Prajurit Kerajaan Blue World yang sekarang dikuasai Oleh Ratu Victoria." Potong Donghae dan mengembalikan Benda panjang bersarung sutra nya ke atas tempat tidurnya " Aku Yakin Yang Mulia Raja Jungsoo suatu hari nanti akan merebut kembali Kerajaan Blue World dan mengembalikannya seperti dulu, Seperti saat Harabeojiku masih menjadi prajurit setianya"

Nafas Yesung tercekat mendengar Celotehan Donghae yang pasti segalanya itu sangat erat berhubungan dengan dirinya " Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah tau di Universitas ini ada pelatihan Seperti itu?"

" Heum~~ Sebenarnya itu rahasia dan sangat tertutup untuk orang-orang yang terpilih saja. Tapi karena kau temanku, aku tak ingin diantara kita ada rahasia" Donghae duduk disisi Yesung dan merengkuh lembut bahu Yesung " Kita berteman kan?"

" Teman?"

" Ne, teman"

Yesung tersenyum manis hingga menenggelamkan mata sipitnya " GamsahThankyu, Hae-ya!"

" Heuh? Bahasa apa itu?"

" Haha! Appaku sering mengatakan itu jadi ya aku ikuti saja hohoho" Merekapun tertawa bersama

Tapi dalam tawa itu ada sesuatu yang menari-nari diatas kepala Yesung. Prajurit, pelatihan Khusus. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tau tentang itu dan Appa nya juga tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu.

Klek

Tawa Donghae dan Yesung terhenti saat ada seorang lagi yang masuk kedalam kamar yang mereka Huni. Namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Donghae. Wajahnya datar, tanpa senyum dan terlihat sangat dingin. Hidung mancung dan rahang yang begitu tegas membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Donghae dan Yesung hanya mengikuti namja itu dengan mata mereka saat namja itu melangkah ke arah ranjangnya tanpa memandang mereka, mungkin dia bukan seperti donghae yang terlalu ramah terhadap orang yang baru ia kenal.

Srrrreeett

" Tak perlu memandangku seperti itu" Namja tampan itu berkata sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tasnya " Kalian berdua terlihat bodoh" Ia palingkan wajah untuk melihat ke arah Donghae dan Yesung, matanya tajam dan berkilat.

" Kau~~ Kibum ya?" Donghae beringsut bergerak dari posisi duduknya, menghampiri namja yang ia sangka bernama Kibum tersebut " Wah! Kau tidak ingat aku? Kita kan waktu itu mengikuti Tes pertarungan bersama-sama"

Namja tampan berwajah dingin tadi melirik donghae dengan ekor matanya " Oh" Sahutnya pelan

Yesung hanya mengerjab memperhatikan kedua namja itu ' Apa dia juga akan menjadi Prajurit Khusus' Inernya.

' Akan ada 3prajurit lagi tuan' Suara bathin Luna dan sudah pasti hanya Yesung saja yang mendengarnya ' Aku dengar dari Kristal kalau Akan ada 5 Prajurit Khusus yang akan melawan Ratu Victoria bersama dengan Dua pangeran jika waktunya sudah tiba nanti'

' Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tau?' Yesung membalas Suara bathin Luna dengan suara bathinnya juga

' Belum saatnya untuk tuan tau, tapi~~ waktunya sudah dekat dan'

'Huh?'

'Maaf tapi Bukan Hak Hamba mengatakan hal itu pada tuan, biar Yang Mulia Raja Jungsoo yang menyampaikan pada Tuan ketika waktunya telah tiba'

" Yesung-ah?"

" N-ne?" Yesung terlonjak karena teriakan donghae yang sesungguhnya tak terlalu keras.

" Apa kau bukan salah satu Mahasiswa yang Juga akan melakukan pelatihan menjadi Prajurit Khusus Blue World?"

" I-itu"

" Cih, namja sepertinya tentu tidak bisa menjadi prajurit dasar bodoh" Potong Kibum seraya menjitak keras kepala donghae " Kau lihat saja badannya kecil, tangannya juga kecil. Ck, yang ada nanti dia akan merepotkan saja" Namja tampan itu berucap dengan sangat sombong.

Donghae meringis tidak enak ketika melihat raut wajah Shock yang Yesung perlihatkan. Bukankah ucapan Kibum terdengar seperti Sebuah Hinaan?

Klek

Pintu kembali terbuka hingga perhatian mereka semua kembali teralih pada seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian yang kalau bisa ditebak sepertinya dia bukan salah satu dari mereka. Terlihat lebih Formal.

Namja yang cukup tampan diusianya dan terlihat cukup dewasa. Ia bersandar di didinding memperhatikan namja-namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi anak didiknya " Kalian bertiga Ikut aku" Perintahnya.

" Aku juga?" Yesung bertanya dengan seribu kebingungan karena dia masuk kesini bukan untuk menjadi prajurit tapi belajar seperti manusia-manusia normal pada umumnya " Ta-tapi aku tidak seperti mereka"

" Yesung-sshi! Kau spesial disini, tidak hanya menjadi mahasiswa umum tapi kau juga harus ikut pelatihan Khusus"

" Heuh?" Donghae dan Kibum langsung menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Mereka salah dengarkah? Special maksudnya apa? Bahkan namja ini sama sekali tak pantas untuk dijadikan prajurit. Dia pasti sangat lemah, ckckck.

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ikut aku sekarang" Perintah Tegas dari pembimbing mereka.

" NE!" Sahut mereka bertiga Kompak.

.

.

.

Heechul mendesah karena Bosan. Dia tidak diterima bekerja karena ketika dihari pertama bekerja ia malah membuat keributan di Mini Market ditempat dia melamar pekerjaan kemarin dan~~ dengan sangat tidak hormat dia langsung didepak dari pekerjaannya.

Tidak ada adik yang bisa ia jahili. Bahkan Appanya pun terlihat tidak terlalu ceria beberapa waktu ini membuatnya benar-benar hampir mati karena bosan.

Sreeeeiinnggggg

Mendengar suara pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarangnya membuat perhatian Heechul teralih kebelakang. Lagi-lagi pedang itu yang jadi bulan-bulanan Appanya. Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu fikiran Appanya sekarang.

" Ini aku serahkan padamu"

Heechul menerima pedang Appanya dengan ragu " Untuk Apa?" Tanya nya bingung " Bukankah ini milik appa?"

' Cih, tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan manis seperti itu"

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gerutuan Appa nya.

" Aku serahkan padamu dan Kewajibanmu adalah menjaganya. Menjaga dengan sepenuh hatimu, menyerahkan separuh hatimu padanya, dan jangan pernah biarkan dia terlepas dari genggamanmu mengerti"

" Ta-tapi"

" Aku percaya dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki, Anakku"

Heechul memandangi pedang yang diselimuti dengan Cahaya Biru yang begitu indah, pedang ini benar-benar mempesona fikirnya " Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

Zlasshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Angin bertiup dan muncul seorang peri dengan balutan Cahaya Merah muda yang sangat cantik, dia peri Bumi.

" Yang Mulia, Saya disini untuk melindungi Anda dan Pangeran" Peri itu berlutut hormat dihadapan Jungsoo " Seperti yang diperintahkan pada Saya"

" KYA~~SULLY! Apa maksudnya kau akan menguntitku setiap hari, Oh NO! Heechul berteriak Heboh, matanya berkilat dan berubah warna menjadi kebiruan " Aku tak memerlukan perlindungan dari siapapun"

Peri yang bernama sully itu menatap malas tuan mudanya yang memang sangat menyebalkan ini. Sesungguhnya dia pun malas berurusan dengan Heechul dan tentu saja jika boleh ia lebih memilih bertukar posisi dengan Luna.

Appa Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepala " Heechul-ah, aku tau kau sangat kuat. Tapi kau tetap harus berada dalam pengawasan Sully selama kau menjalani pelatihan Khusus"

" Pelatihan Khusus?" Beo Heechul

" Sully akan mengantarkanmu ke Saphire Blue!" Appa Heechul menatap sulli dan Peri cantik itu membalas tatapan Appa Heechul dengan anggukan mantap " Kupercayakan dia padamu, Sulli"

" Ne, Yang Mulia Raja Jungsoo" Patuh Sulli.

Boooomhhhh

Peri Cantik itu merubah wujudnya menjadi Seekor Kucing raksasa yang memiliki sayap " Naiklah. Tuan. Sulli akan mengantar tuan sampai ke tujuan"

Heechul masih belum bisa mencerna segalanya. Diwariskan pedang, mengikuti pelatihan Khusus dan~~ ke Saphire Blue. Bukankah tempat itu? " Appa, Saphire Blue?"

" Kau akan bertemu dengan Yesung dan menjalani pelatihan Khusus bersamanya! Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tau siapa kalian berdua kecuali, Kim Youngwoon. Dia prajurit setia yang sekarang memimpin Saphire Blue menjadi Kepala Rektor disana"

"Ta-tapi bukankah Yesung?"

" Dia special, menjadi Mahasiswa umum dan Ikut pelatihan Khusus untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada didalam dirinya. Berbeda denganmu dan beberapa orang yang hanya menjalani pelatihan Khusus saja"

" Lalu kau disini dengan Siapa? Aku takut kalau kau sendirian akan sangat berbahaya" Baru kali ini Heechul bertanya tentang keselamatan Appanya dan itu tulus karena sesungguhnya ia menyayangi orang tua tunggalnya tersebut.

" Aku Raja kau ingat? Dan lagi pula yang Victoria incar adalah kalian, Pangeran Blue World, anak-anakku yang nanti salah satu dari kalian akan jadi pengantinnya. Ikutilah pelatihan itu dengan Baik dan rebut Blue World kembali ke tangan Kita"

Heechul menggenggam pedang Angel dengan sangat erat " Ne Appa!" Angguknya mantap lalu ia putuskan untuk naik ke atas punggung Sully " Kajja, Sulli kita berangkat" Ucapnya seraya menepuk kepala sully dengan sarung pedangnya " Kau sekarang dibawah perintahku haha"

Ha~~h! Masih suka seenaknya Fikir Sulli

Zwwwwiinnnggggggggggg

Secepat Kilat Sulli membawa Heechul terbang.

" Yiha~~~~~ Aku terba...ng!" Teriak Heechul kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

" Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Amber, Lee Hyukjae, ShindongHee" Sang pembimbing menyebutkan nama para anak didiknya satu persatu. Orang-orang terpilih yang akan menjalani pelatihan Khusus yang nantinya akan mendampingi para Pangeran untuk merebut kembali kerajaan yang telah lama di Kuasai oleh seorang Ratu dari Ratunya Iblis, Ratu Victoria.

" NE SEONSAENIM!" Sahut mereka antusias

" Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih yang akan menjadi Prajurit untuk Melawan Ratu Victoria bersama Dua Pangeran Blue World yang kini telah menginjak Usia 17tahun!" Seonsaenim itu membuang arah pandangannya ke arah yesung " Kalian nantinya akan bertugas melindungi para pangeran dari Incaran ratu Victoria dan akan bertarung bersama Kedua pangeran untuk merebut kembali kerajaan Blue World"

" Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah ikut ujian tes masuk untuk menjadi Prajurit" Sahut Yesung membuat semua yang berada disana mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Seonsaenim mengernyit " Tapi Rektor Kim Bilang padaku kau salah satu yang akan mengikuti pelatihan Khusus dan Ada satu lagi yang belum datang. Dia juga akan melakukan pelatihan Khusus tanpa mengikuti ujian tes masuk menjadi prajurit"

" Cih, mana bisa begitu!" Timpal Kibum tak suka " Kami mengikuti tes masuk dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa dan seenaknya saja mereka masuk tanpa ujian masuk sama sekali"

" Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan rektor Kibum-sshi" Sahut seonseinim.

Mata Kibum berkilatanan ketika memandang yesung. Dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan keputusan yang tidak adil tersebut. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pergelangan tangannya yang membuat mata para siswa yang mengikuti pelatihan Khusus termasuk yesung membelalak. Sebuah Samurai besar yang sangat kilat dan tajam.

Srekkkk

" Tunjukan padaku kehebatanmu sehingga kau bisa dengan mudah masuk pelatihan Khusus tanpa mengikuti ujian tes masuk sama sekali" Ia sampirkan samurainya dileher Yesung.

'Tuan muda' Ucap Luna membathin

' Jangan Khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya' Balas Yesung ikut membathin.

" Hae-ah, bolehkah aku meminjam pedangmu?" Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum pada donghae yang sontak membuat donghae merona ketika melihat senyum itu, benar-benar manis fikirnya.

" I-itu. Bo-boleh Yesung-ah" Donghae menyerahkan Pedang Warisan harabeojinya pada Yesung.

" GamsaThankyu ne" Ceria Yesung yang lalu menerima pedang milik donghae dan membuka sarangnya dengan begitu pasih, seperti sudah terbiasa memegang senjata seperti itu.

Klek

" Ne Kibum-sshi" Tantang Yesung memasang kuda-kuda.

Dan pertarungan benar-benar terjadi. Seonsaenim dan yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan saja pertarungan itu. Bunyi denting besi yang salit bersahutan, gerakan lincah mereka yang benar-benar seimbang.

Kibum tak pernah menyangka Yesung yang terlihat lemah bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya. Apa ini, dia bahkan kewalahan membalas setiap serangan yesung yang bertubi-tubi padanya. Shit, aku salah menganggap namja ini lemah, iner Kibum.

Srriiiiiiing, ting, ting, ting.

Yesung masih mampu tersenyum manis saat ia membalas samurai kibum dengan pedang yang ia pinjam dari Donghae. Dan entah sihir apa yang membuat Kibum lengah hingga samurainya terpental ketika berusaha menahan serangan Yesung, dan ia pun ikut jatuh namun tak sejauh samurainya.

Sreeeekkkkkkkkkkk, Traannnkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, tek, tek

" Hosh, hosh, hosh~~"

Tepuk tangan Riuh mengiringi kemenangan yesung membuat namja manis itu meringis seraya mengusap tengkuknya lalu ia ambil semurai Kibum dan mengembalikan pada pemiliknya " Ini milikmu, Kibum-sshi" Senyum yesung.

Kibum merebut samurai miliknya dengan sangat kasar dan mengembalikan samurai itu kedalam pergelangan tangannya " Kali ini aku kalah, tapi lain kali tidak akan" Desisnya tajam.

Yesung tersenyum lagi yang lalu mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Kibum untuk berdiri " Ne! Aku akan menunggunya" Sahut Yesung ceria. Namja manis itu menghampiri donghae dan mengembalikan pedang donghae tanpa melepaskan senyuman dibibir pulmnya " Ini donghae-sshi. Gomawo ne!"

" Yesung kau hebat sekali" Pekik donghae girang " Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sehebat itu dan tadi aku lihat bola matamu berubah kehijauan sebentar"

Degh

" Ka-kau melihatnya"

" Hanya sebentar saja dan kau benar-benar luar biasa. Kapan-kapan ajari aku Oke" Donghae merengkuh bahu yesung dan mengguncangnya pelan.

" N-ne Donghae-ah. Hehe"

Kibum melirik dua sahabat barunya itu dengan ekor matanya. Ini bukan hal yang bisa ia sepelekan, namja ini kelihatannya saja lemah tapi dia bisa mengelabui semua orang fikir kibum. Siapa dia? Dan donghae benar, tadi Kibum sempat terpaku karena bola mata yesung yang berubah menjadi kehijauan walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

" Kibum-ah?" Yesung memiringkan wajahnya tepat dibawah wajah Kibum yang tertunduk membuat namja itu terlonjak dan mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi berdirinya " Kau juga sangat Hebat~~ kapan-kapan kita latihan bersama Arrachi"

Wajah Kibum memerah karena malu dan namja tampan itu mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk ukiran senyuman yang tengah ia paksakan " N-ne" gugupnya.

" Semuanya sudah selesai dan~~ Kibum-sshi, kau harus lebih merendahkan hatimu untuk tak terlalu meremehkan Orang lain" Seonsaenim kembali angkat bicara karena semua perhatian sempat teralih darinya " Aku pembimbing kalian mulai hari ini. Tidak hanya aku, ada dua Seonsaenim lagi setiap harinya. Cho Seonsaenim pembimbing kalian dalam menggunakan Senjata, Lee Seonsaenim pembimbing kalian dalam pengendalian kekuatan bawaan kalian masing-masing."

" Seonsaenim sendiri pembimbing apa?" Sela Amber.

" Aku pembimbing~~"

Ke enam mahasiswa itu menunggu dengan was-was jawaban dari seonsaenim mereka ini

" Aku pembimbing kalian dalam hal mengendalikan perasaan, lebih bisa menahan diri dan amarah. Membuat kalian menjadi petarung yang tak hanya mengandalkan emosi kalian tapi harus dengan kekuatan yang dibarengi dengan hati yang tenang dan lapang. Kim Ryeowook imnida " Senyum seonsaenim yang bernama Ryeowook tersebut " Usiaku sebenarnya beberapa tahun dibawah kalian, tapi aku telah lulus pelatihan Khusus pada usiaku yang ke 13 tahun"

" MWO?" Teriak keenam namja itu bersamaan.

" Hehe! Dan yang tadi membawa kalian kesini adalah Appaku, Rektor Kim Youngwoon"

" Seonsaenim lulus di usia ke 13, wah Daebagg" Sahut donghae bertepuk tangan diikuti Mahasiswa yang lainnya juga " Mohon bimbingannya Seonsaenim"

" Ne! Kalian semua harus bekerja sama, demi kerajaan Blue World" Yakin Seonsaenim muda itu.

Semua mahasiswa yang memiliki senjata menggenggam senjata mereka masing-masing dengan sangat erat " NE SEONSAENIM, DEMI KERAJAAN BLUE WORLD!" Sahut mereka antusias.

Yesung tersenyum seraya memandangi seluruh teman barunya ini. Dia yakin dengan kekuatan mereka semua bisa merebut kembali apa yang telah direnggut dari mereka. Kelima Prajurit yang sangat tangguh dilihat dari senjata yang mereka pegang.

.

.

.

Drapp drapp drapppp

Pluk

Seseorang menepuk pundak Yesung membuatnya terlonjak dan langsung menoleh kebelakang " Eh, Amber-sshi. Gwenchana?" Tanya nya pada amber yang masih mengatur deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena habis berlalri mengejarnya.

Amber menjentikkan jemari hingga muncul sesuatu seperti senjata yang biasa kita sebut Pistol " Ini, ada yang menitipkan ini padaku tadi dan harus kuberikan padamu karena kau tidak memiliki senjata apapun untuk bertarung"

Yesung menerima dua pistol itu dengan bingung. Siapa yang memberikan ini padanya? Baik sekali fikirnya " Nuguya?"

" Cho Seonsaenim!"

" Huh?"

" Dia bilang tidak ingin ada satupun mahasiswanya yang tak memegang senjata ketika dia memberikan bimbingan nantinya makanya ia berikan ini untukmu"

Yesung menganganggukkan kepalanya " Oh begitu"

" Ne! Dan ini properti pribadi miliknya jadi kau harus menjaga nya Arrachi" Amber tersenyum manis dan tentu yesung membalas senyuman amber dengan senyum paling manis yang ia miliki

" Ne! Gomawo"

" Ya sudah aku kembali kekamarku dulu! Sudah malam, beristirahatlah" Amber berbalik dan kembali berlari meninggalkan yesung.

Namja manis itu menimang-nimang senjata barunya ' Cukup menarik' Fikirnya ceria " Pistol yang sangat bagus! Kuberi kau nama Guixian, hehe" Yesung mencium dua pistol itu lalu ia putuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Tanpa ia tau ada yang mengintipnya dari balik pilar " Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya pangeran" Lirih orang itu lalu ia pun ikut pergi dari sana.

~TBC~

Wooawwww Dikit Amat Reviewnya~~ #getok kepala sendiri. Ya ia lah udah pada Koment di fb wkwkwkwk.

Semoga Chap duanya gak membuat kecewa ya huhuhu


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction**

**_Title : Blue World_**

**_Cast : All Member Super Junior, F(x) and Other_**

**_Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Just Fanfiction Just Imagination. Typo (s). Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang ada didalam._**

**_Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasi._**

**_Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dimana seluruh penghuni telah terbang ke alam mimpi mereka. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang sedari tadi gelisah, darahnya terasa panas. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar disekitaran Asrama ini, aura yang sangat kuat dan itu bukan berasal dari manusia.

'Tuan' Luna berbicara dengan bathinnya yang hanya yesung saja yang bisa mendengarnya ' Apa tuan merasakannya juga?'

' Ne! Luna. Bahkan hawa iblis itu membuat darahku serasa mendidih'

Luna melihat dengan jelas bola mata Yesung yang berubah kehijauan.

Peri cantik itu berubah ke wujud aslinya lalu ia genggam jemari Yesung hingga sesaat kemudian mereka menghilang dari kamar. Mengilang bagai uap yang ditelan oleh udara.

.

.

.

" Berani mengganggu manusia huh?"

Entah apa jenis mahluk itu, begitu asik membuat seseorang menjerit histeris ketika ia ganggu. Wujudnya sangat buruk, wajahnya seperti Anjing namun hanya memiliki satu mata yang berada diatas bibirnya. Lidahnya runcing menjuntai hingga kedadanya, benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

Mendengar teguran yang membuat makan malamnya terganggu segera saja mahluk itu memutar kepalanya dengan malas. Dia mengerang marah, jari-jarinya terkepal erat karena merasa di ganggu " Siapa kau berani mengganggu makan malamku" Erangnya terdengar serak dan datar " Kalau masih sayang dengan nyawamu cepat pergi dari sini karena aku hanya memakan Hati Wanita"

" Tuan," Luna menatap Yesung meminta persetujuan dari tuannya.

Yesung menoleh dengan sangat santai, tersenyum manis namun senyum itu menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ini seperti bukan Yesung. Wujudnya pun tak lagi namja berusia 17tahun. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut legamnya menjuntai hingga menutupi punggung tegasnya. Ada taring menyembul dari kedua sudut bibirnya, bola matanya berwarna kehijauan namun raut manis itu sama sekali tak hilang dari wajahnya yang bahkan membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan " Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Luna"

" Tapi iblis ini bukan Level anda tuan" Sahut Luna Santai.

Mahluk menyeramkan tadi menatap mereka berdua marah karena merasa disepelekan " Rrrrr, kalian berani padaku?"

Yesung memainkan kukunya yang lalu tersenyum seolah mahluk itu sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dirinya " Kau urus wanita itu biar aku yang membereskan iblis sialan ini" Yesung menarik sesuatu dari dalam dadanya. Sebuah pedang yang berukuran sedang namun kilatnya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau benda itu benar-benar sangat tajam " Berani mengganggu manusia, kau membuat darahku mendidih" Desisnya tajam.

Melihat kilatan pedang Yesung membuat nyali mahluk menyeramkan itu menciut sebentar " Si-siapa kau?"

" Aku?" Yesung balik bertanya dan tersenyum lagi, senyum yang penuh akan misteri dan amarah yang membuat darahnya serasa terbakar " Aku!" Yesung mengacungkan pedangnya " Aku Pangeran Kedua Blue World! Atau kau bisa menyebutku, Dewa Jongwoon"

" M-MWO?"

Kaki mahluk menyeramkan itu gemetar mendengar nama yang Yesung sebutkan. Sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak semua orang mengetahuinya " Sekarang kau sudah tau siapa aku! Dan~~"

Mata mahluk menyeramkan itu membesar bahkan biji matanya seolah akan keluar karena ketakutan. Nama itu, iblis mana yang tak gemetar mendengar nama itu disebut. Keturunan Raja Jungsoo Yang selama ini diperkirakan menghilang dan para iblis menyangka keluarga itu telah Ratu Victoria lenyapkan.

" Bu-bukankah Dewa Jongwoon sudah mati"

Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya lagi dan sepertinya dalam wujud seperti ini dia memang sangat suka menyeringai " Cih, Gosip menjijikkan" " Aku memang mati bersama dengan hyungku tapi~~!" lagi yesung mengacungkan Pedangnya dan~~

Srreeeeetttt

Ia tebas lidah mahluk mengerikan itu

" Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Teriakan yang terdengar menyakitkan ketika lidanya ditebas

" Yang mati hanya Tubuh Kami! Tidak dengan nyawa kami karena dewa itu tidak bisa mati kau TAU!"

Srrekkkkk. Sreeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yesung menyabit pedangnya dan membelah tubuh mahluk menyeramkan itu dengan dua tebasan " Ck! Sampah" Desisnya lalu berbalik seraya memasukkan kembali pedang itu kedalam dadanya, tanpa luka bahkan tak ada bekas apapun sama sekali " Ha~~h! Menjadi setengah dewa dan seperempat Iblis itu benar-benar merepotkan" Gerutunya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sangat santai.

.

.

.

" Hap!"

Tap, tap

Heechul turun dari atas punggung Kucing Besar bersayap yang tak lain adalah Sully sang Peri bumi

Bomhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sulli berubah wujud ke wujud Aslinya, seorang peri. Ia sidekapkan kedua tangannya didada dan berdiri dengan santainya dibelakang Heechul.

" Kau tau dimana kamar Yesung?" Heechul menoleh sedikit pada sulli " Hoam~~ aku mengantuk! Mungkin malam ini aku tidur dikamarnya saja dan besok pagi baru menemui Prajurit setia Appa"

Sully mendesah " Tuan Yesung tidak tidur sendirian! Dia bersama 2namja yang juga mengikuti pelatihan Khusus"

" Heuh? "

" Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja disini, toh sebentar lagi pagi akan datang!" Sulli menguap malas

Pletakkkkk

" YAKKK!" Sulli mengerang karena Heechul menjitak kepalanya dengan Sarung pedang " Ck! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

Heechul tertawa keras melihat wajah keruh sulli karena memang hobi nya menggoda dan memancing emosi peri cantik itu " Aku tuanmu, Sulli. Jadi apapun yang kuperintahkan harus kau patuhi" Dengan telunjuknya iya tunjuk-tunjuk hidung mancung sulli seenak hati " Antarkan aku ke kamar Yesung"

" Rrrrr! Kalau saja bukan karena Raja Jungsoo aku tidak akan mau ikut denganmu! Dasar setengah-setengah" Decak sulli sebal

" Setengah-setengah kepalamu!" Sahut Heechul " Aku itu Setengah dewa, seperempat iblis dan seperempat manusia"

" Ah~~ Salah besar" Timpal sulli " Yang benar itu, Setengah iblis, seperempat dewa dan seperempat manusia"

" YAK! Kau berani melawanku? Apapun ceritanya aku ini adalah Pangeran pertama Kerajaan Blue World. Pemegang Kekuatan Tertinggi, Dewa Heenim"

Sulli memutar malas kedua matanya " Heuh~~ Aku masih belum bisa percaya ada pangeran yang seperti ini! Ampuni dosaku ya Tuha~~n"

" Ck! Sudahlah, semakin lama kau terlihat seperti ahjumma-ahjumma. Cepat antarkan aku kekamar Yesung sekarang" Paksa Heechul

Dan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sulli mendesah mencoba meredam kekesalannya " Ha~~h Baiklah, Tuan. Sesuai perintahmu" Sulli menggenggam jemari Heechul dan~~

Boommmhhhhh

Seperti asap mereka menghilang dibawa oleh angin.

.

.

.

" Ish~~ Ck!" Yesung berdecak dengan mata Yang masih terpejam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tempat tidurnya terasa sempit padahal dia tidur diranjang hanya seorang saja. Dan~~ setiap orang memang memiliki ranjang masing-masing bukan.

Sreeeetttttt

Ia tarik selimutnya agar membungkus tubuhnya secara utuh. Namun setelah ia berhasil menarik selimut tak lama selimut itu kembali bergeser dari tubuhnya hingga hanya membungkus setengah tubuhnya saja " Ck!"

" Ish~~dingin tau" Desis seseorang serak.

" Ini selimutku!" Yesung menarik kembali selimutnya tapi~~Sesaat kemudian sontak matanya terbuka dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya karena itu bukan Suara Kibum ataupun Donghae. Suara itu benar-benar tidak asing ditelinganya.

Mungkin dia masih bermimpi fikirnya. Seperti suara hyungnya, tapi mana mungkin. Hyungnya kan sedang ada dirumah bersama Appanya. Perlahan ia putar kepalanya kebelakang untuk memastikan dan bagai ada dejavu ketika seseorang tengah tertidur pulas diatang ranjangnya dalam keadaan toples, membiarkan dadanya telanjang dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja.

Untuk memastikan, yesung mengucek-ngucek mata lalu memukul pipi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya "Aw! Appo~~ ini bukan mimpi" Ringisnya pelan. Kalau bukan mimpi lalu ini apa? Kenapa heechul bisa ada disini.

Sreeeeekkkkk

Bugh~~~jeduagh

" AW!" Heechul mengerang karena keningnya menyentuh lantai. Salahkan Yesung yang menendang Heechul dari Atas tempat tidur yang menyebabkan hyung tampannya sampai terjerembab dilantai " YA! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Heechul berdecak sambil berdiri " Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajarrr"

Yesung memiringkan wajahnya dan mengerjab pelan layaknya Puppy " Aku kira tadi aku bermimpi hyung ada disini. Hanya ingin memastikan saja hehe" Ringisnya.

Keributan kecil (?) yang Yesung dan Heechul ciptakan membuat Kibum dan Donghae terjaga dari tidur mereka.

" Hoam~~ berisik sekali!"

" Huh?" Heechul memutar kepalanya menghadap donghae.

" Ada ap, Eh (?) Nuguya?" Donghae mengerjab untuk mengenali namja yang sedang bertoples ria dihadapannya kini. Tapi ada yang aneh disini, fikir donghae. Namja? Apa ini namja? Donghae mengucek matanya untuk memastikan. " Ka-kau"

Sreeiiiiiiiingggggggg

Kibum mengeluarkan samurai dari pergelangan tangannya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk berjaga " Kau Pasti Penyusup" Desisnya " Hya~~~" Kibum bersiap hendak menyerang Heechul dan~

Tuk

Dengan santainya Heechul menahan kening Kibum dengan sarung pedangnya yang membuat Kibum Sweatdrop " Aku bukan penyusup" Timpal Heechul malas " Dan kau sama sekali bukan lawanku!" Sombongnya.

Heechul memutar tubuhnya dan kembali ke ranjang Yesung, duduk disisi ranjang dan memakai pakaian yang ia sampirkan begitu saja di kepala ranjang " Appa yang menyuruhku kesini untuk mengikuti Pelatihan khusus" Ucap Heechul " Tak ingin memelukku huh? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Yesung tersenyum manis lalu ia pun berhambur memeluk Heechul " Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo hyung-ie~~! Jadi peserta pelatihan Khusus yang kemarin Seonsaenim bicarakan itu Hyung heum~~" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

" Mungkin!" Balas Heechul seraya mengedikkan bahu.

Klek~~

" Ada apa ribut-ribut" Seseorang membuka Pintu Kamar yang dihuni Yesung dan kawan-kawan " Eh? Kau~~ Heechul kan?" Tunjuk orang itu.

" Ne! Rektor Kim" Sahut Heechul " Sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamarku" Ucapnya seenak hati seolah-olah asrama ini adalah hotel bintang lima.

" Kemasi barang-barang kalian karena kalian akan tinggal di asrama yang khusus aku sediakan untuk kalian berdua" Perintah Rektor Kim pada Saudara kembar itu

" Aku juga?" Tunjuk Yesung dihidungnya " Tapi kan kamarku disini"

" Kau tidak mau sekamar denganku huh?" Kesal Heechul melemparkan deathglare yang cukup mematikan.

" Sudah jangan banyak tanya " Timpal Rektor Kim " Cepat Kemasi barang-barang kalian karena tepat jam 8 kalian sudah harus mulai menerima pelatihan dari para seonsaenim.

" Ha~~h baru saja kemarin aku menyusun barang-barang ini ToT" Desah yesung miris akan nasibnya

Heechul menepuk-nepuk kepala yesung dengan pelan " Sebagai dongsaeng yang baik kau harus mengikuti kemanapun hyungnya melangkah, mengerti"

" Heum~~ Ne"

Kibum dan Donghae hanya diam saja memandangi mereka berdua. Jadi mereka itu saudara kandung? Dan~~ dua-duanya masuk pelatihan Khusus tanpa melakukan ujian tes masuk sama sekali. Kenapa mereka berdua harus dibedakan dengan Yang lain. Sebenarnya mereka siapa?

.

.

.

Seluruh peserta Pelatihan Khusus dan semuanya sudah lengkap, 7peserta ditambah dengan Heechul. Mereka mulai dengan pelatihan persenjataan yang dibimbing oleh seonsaenim tampan yang benar-benar mempesona, Cho Kyuhyun.

" Anggaplah setiap senjata yang kalian miliki adalah bagian dari diri kalian" Ucapnya seraya memandang satu-persatu murid didiknya " Yesung, coba kau bidik ke lingkaran merah yang ada disana" Tunjuknya ke papan bidik yang telah ia sediakan "Kau bisa menggunakan senjata itu kan?"

Dengan sangat percaya dirinya Yesung mengacungkang pistol ke papan bidik, menarik pelatuk dan

Duarrrrrr

" Heuh?"

Cho Seonsaenim mengernyit karena Yesung bukannya membidik malah menghancurkan papan bidik dengan satu kali tembakan.

Seluruh peserta latihan Minus Heechul Shock melihat Papan bidik itu hancur berkeping-keping karena tembakan Yesung. Sedang si pelaku utamanya hanya meringis seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal " Mianhe, " Sesalnya.

" Aku menyuruhmu membidik, Yesung-sshi bukan menghancurkannya" Desis Cho Seonsaenim " Sekarang coba lagi " Perintahnya mutlak.

Yesung memasang kuda-kuda dan kembali mengerahkan Pistolnya ke arah papan bidik yang lain, ia menelan ludah, keringatnya mengucur dari pelipisnya " Hana, dul, set"

Duaaarrrr

Yesung mengerjabkan mata. Sepertinya dia memang tidak ahli dalam menggunakan benda itu, lebih asik menggunakan pedangnya tapi~~ pedang itu tak bisa sembarangan keluar dari persembunyiannya seperti senjata milik teman-temannya yang lain.

Cho seonsaenim meremas pelan bahu Yesung yang membuatnya sontak memutar kepalanya " Gunakan perasaanmu, yesung" Bisiknya. Lalu ia genggam jemari yesung yang masih menggenggam pistol dan membimbingnya untuk membidik papan bidik yang masih utuh " Tarik nafas~~" Bisiknya.

Yesung mengikuti saja arahan Cho seonsaenim.

" Buat seakan-akan senjata ini bukan benda mati, tapi~~ dia adalah bagian dari dirimu" Ia tumpukan dagunya di bahu yesung. Pelan ia bimbing agar yesung menarik pelatuk pistol " Jangan terburu-buru" Bisiknya lagi " Fokuskan fikiranmu pada titik yang ingin kau bidik"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Pandangannnya lurus ke arah papan bidik.

" Konsentrasi Yesung. Konsentrasi"

" Ne! Seoansaenim"

1 Detik

2Detik

Yesung mulai menarik pelatuknya dan~~

Dorrr duarrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sepertinya arahan seonsaenim kurang berfungsi dengan baik karena kembali Yesung menghancurkan papan bidik untuk latihan.

' Ha~~h sudah kuduga akan seperti ini' Bathin Cho Seonsaenim ' Kekuatannya terlalu besar dan dia belum bisa mengontrolnya sama sekali'

" Mianhe Seonsaenim. Mianhe! Aku akan mencobanya lagi, mianhe" Sesal yesung membungkuk beberapa kali.

Seonsaenim tersenyum lalu ia tarik pinggang Yesung membuat jarak yang begitu tipis diantara mereka berdua " Gwenchana!" Sahutnya " Aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk menggunakannya, untuk membuatnya tak lepas kendali dan bekerja sesuai dengan perintahmu"

Yesung mendongak dan pipinya merona mendapati ketampanan itu. Aish~~ apa-apaan ini.

Peserta latihan Sweatdrop melihat seonsaenim mereka yang terlihat punya sifat sesuka hati dan~~ apa itu. Apa dia berniat menggoda Yesung?

Heechul mendesah malas karena suasana seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Dongsaengnya memang punya pesona lebih, jadi ya sudahlah terserah mereka saja fikirnya.

Krekk

Kibum sesekali melirik ke arah Heechul. Namja ini terlihat sombong fikirnya. Tidak seperti Yesung yang selalu tersenyum meskipun jujur Kibum sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan Yesung tapi namja manis itu masih menunjukkan sifat manis yang membuat orang lain tidak bisa membencinya. Berbeda dengan namja ini, sombong dan angkuh. Apa benar mereka saudara kembar?

" Kibum-sshi" Panggil Cho Seonsaenim

" Ne! Seonsaenim" Sahutnya dan menarik perhatian Kibum dari Heechul.

" Tunjukkan bagaimana kau menggunakan Samurai Saljumu" Angguk Seonsaenim.

Kibum tersenyum senang lalu perlahan ia keluarkan samurai dari pergelangan tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat dan mulai mengacungkan samurai besarnya dengan begitu percaya diri dan gagah.

" Lee Hyukjae-sshi" Panggil Seonsaenim lagi

" Ne! Seonsaenim?" Sahut namja yang sedari tadi terlihat menimang-nimang bola api ditangannya.

" Kalian berdua tunjukan padaku apa yang disebut dengan ' Senjata adalah bagian dari diri kita'"

Kedua nama itu saling berhadapan, tatapan mereka datar dan tak bersahabat sama sekali. Padahal sebagai prajurit pilihan mereka harus menyatukan jiwa untuk menyamakan kekuatan mereka semua dan mereka belum menyadari akan hal penting tersebut.

Keduanya memasang kuda-kuda, lalu bergerak untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Sreeekkkkk\

Zwwingggg

Hyukjae mengibaskan tanganya, melempari kibum dengan serpihan-serpihan api untuk melakukan penyerangan dan Kibum menangkis setiap serangan yang ia dapat kan dari Hyukjae dengan begitu santai. Hanya berdiri dan bermain dengan samurainya saja.

Ting, ting, ting.

" Fire" Teriak Hyukjae Hingga muncul api besar yang menyembur ke arah Kibum

Dan sebelum api itu sampai padanya Kibum sempat melompat dan melayang diudara, berputar dan menghilang.

Hyukjae berjaga karena tak melihat lawannya. Telinganya bergerak untuk mengamati aura kibum yang tiba-tiba tak bisa ia cium dan

Srreeeettt

Bagian bahu pakaiannya robek karena sabetan Samurai Kibum " Aku disini" Desis Kibum dibelakang Hyukjae " Hya!"

" Cukup Kibum-shhi" Teriak lantang Seonsaenim ketika Kibum mengacungkan Samurainya hendak melakukan penyerangan kembali " Cukup! Kalian dilatih bukan untuk saling menyakiti" Seonsaenim memerintah kan mereka untuk kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing " Prajurit yang terpilih, dilatih untuk menyatukan kekuatan mereka bukan untuk saling menyerang. Kekuatan yang ada akan disatukan dengan kekuatan kedua pangeran untuk melawan Ratu Victoria yang memiliki kekuatan sejuta Iblis dan kalian harus mengerti itu" Cho Seonsaenim duduk di kursinya dengan sangat santai " Amber-sshi" Panggilnya.

Amber berdiri " Ne! Seonsaenim"

Seonsaenim memutar tangannya hingga muncul bundaran air dilangit-langit kelas "Shindong-sshi" Panggilnya lagi"

" Ne! Seonsaenim"

" Aku ingin kalian menciptakan Hujan buatan dari bundaran air itu"

Shindong dan Amber saling pandang. Mereka tidak yakin bisa melakukannya tapi~~ tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba bukan?

Amber mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dimana ada bundaran air yang seonsaenim mereka ciptakan dan tak lama seperti ada uap yang keluar dari telapak tangannya kearah bundaran itu " Ikuti perintahku, jadilah HUJAN" Teriaknya.

Dan saat uap yang berasal dari telapak tangannya Amber, Shindong bergerak mengarahkan perisainya yang berbentuk ring emas besar kea rah bundaran air " CLOUDS" Teriaknya hingga keluar gumpalan awan putih kelamaan menjadi gelap karena bercampur dengan uap yang amber ciptakan.

Yesung memandang takjub atraksi itu " Hyung, mereka hebat seka"

Byurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

" Apanya yang hebat" Dengus Heechul Saat Bundaran air yang awalnya berada diatas langit-langit menjadi tumpah bagai air bah yang membuat mereka semua basah terkecuali Seonsaenim mereka.

" Bwahahahahahaha" Seonsaenim tertawa keras melihat semua anak didiknya yang basah karena air bah yang Shindong dan Amber ciptakan dan Entah sejak kapan dia memegang payung yang melindunginya dari air hingga hanya dia saja yang tidak basah karena ulah amber dan Shindong " Kalian sudah cukup bekerja keras, tapi~" Seonsaenim memandang tajam Shindong dan amber " Itu saja tidak cukup! Diluar kalian memang terlihat bekerja sama tapi tidak disini" Sambungnya seraya menyentuh dada " Hati kalian belum bisa menerima kerja sama itu, masih egois dan berpacu pada kekuatan kalian sendiri"

" Hyung~~" Bisik Yesung lirih

Mendengar lirihan dongsaengnya Heechul menoleh dan melotot saat melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu pucat. Astaga~~ dia melupakan sesuatu " Ye-yesung" Panggilnya

" Hyunghhhh, lemashhhhhhhh"

Sreeekkkkk

Yesung limbung dibahu Heechul.

" Yesung, yesung!" Panggil Heechul namun Yesung sama sekali tak menyahut panggilannya dan segera ia gendong Yesung " Seonsaenim saya permisi dulu" Pamitnya membawa Yesung.

" Yesung-sshi kenapa?" Tanya Seonsaenim mengejar Heechul.

" I-itu. Dia hanya, hanya alergi dengan air" Sahut Heechul terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka " Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, Hyung macam apa aku ini" Rutuknya berlarian membawa Yesung kembali ke kamar mereka.

TBC

Thanks For Review Chap Sebelumnya.. Maaf ya gak bisa bales satu-satu hoho #kabur


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Title : Blue World

Cast : All Member Super Junior, F(x) and Other

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Just Fanfiction Just Imagination. Typo (s). Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang ada didalam.

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasi.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 4

" Ha~~h kenapa harus air yang menjadi kelemahanmu" Gerutu Heechul seraya mengeringkan tubuh Yesung yang basah karena Incident dikelas mereka tadi. Ia keringkan dan mengganti pakaian Yesung dengan Yang baru.

Yesung masih belum sadar dari pingsannya karena tubuhnya tidak boleh basah lewat dari tiga menit atau dia akan lemas dan tak memiliki daya sama sekali. Apa lagi tadi kekuatan yang ia gunakan ketika menggunakan senjata sangat besar membuatnya semakin melemah.

" Sudah kering, sekarang beristirahatlah dongsaeng" Heechul menyelimuti yesung hingga batas lehernya, ia kecup kening yesung lalu bergerak membereskan pakaian Yesung yang basah " Sulli, kau cuci ini" Heechul melemparkan pakaian yesung ke Kucing bersayap yang sedang tertidur pulas di sudut pintu.

Bomhhhhhhh

Seketika itu juga Sulli berubah ke wujud sebenarnya " Yak! Kau fikir aku pembantumu" Decak sulli kesal " Cuci saja sendiri"

" Heuh? Sejak kapan pangeran mencuci pakaian?"

Mereka saling melempar deathglare. Luna yang masih berwujud burung parkit hanya memandangi dua mahluk yang tak pernah akur itu lalu mendesah pelan " Heu~~h sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini. Tidak pernah akur,ckckck."

" BUKAN URUSANMU!" Bentak Heechul dan Sulli bersamaan

Luna menggembungkan pipi (?) lalu melompat kecil untuk menghampiri tuannya, Yesung. Naik keatas tempat tidur dan bertengger diatas dada yesung yang naik turun seiring deru nafasnya yang begitu tenang " Fu~~~~~~~~" Ia hembuskan nafasnya ke wajah Yesung hingga muncul cahaya Hijau yang tak lama membuat yesung terbangun dari tidurnya " Tuan" Sapa luna.

Yesung mengerjabkan mata " Luna, kenapa aku disini?"

"Tadi tuan pingsan! Sekarang bagaimana? Apa masih lemas?" Sahut luna akan pertanyaan Yesung padanya " Atau ada yang sakit?"

Yesung tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya membuat luna melompat dari atas dada Yesung untuk bertengger dibahunya " Hanya masih sedikit lemas saja" Sahutnya pelan " Heechul hyung ma, Eh?" Yesung Sweatdrop melihat Heechul menganiaya Sulli yang sudah berubah lagi ke wujud Kucing bersayap.

Ia jitaki, ia piting kucing yang bernasib buruk itu dengan sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan (?) " Heuh, berani kau melawanku huh?" Kesalnya bergulat dengan kucing itu.

" Huwe~~ tuan Yesung tolong aku!" Teriak sulli

" Hyung sudah! Kasihan dia"

Heechul menolah kebelakang dan menghentikan penyiksaannya sebentar " Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya nya yang lalu melemparkan kucing itu kesembarang arah.

Bomhhhhhhhhhhh

Ia hampiri Yesung dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi yesung " Kalau hanya terkena air tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini! Katakan apa yang membuatmu lemah, apa kau ?"

" Aku tidak apa-apa hyung!" Timpal yesung membuang arah pandangnya asal, dia tak berani membalas tatapan mata Heechul yang begitu mengintimidasinya.

Dahi Heechul berkerut karena dia tau pasti kalau Yesung itu sedang berbohong padanya. Jika tak berbohong yesung takkan mungkin tak membalas tatapannya dan dia tau betul adiknya itu seperti apa " Jangan bohong" Paksanya membingkai wajah manis Yesung dengan kedua tangan besarnya " Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

" I-itu"

Sreeeettttttttttt

Heechul membuka kancing Piyama Yesung paksa lalu ia letakkan telapak tangannya didada Yesung hingga Keluarlah pedang milik Yesung dari sana.

Yesung melenguh karna pedangnya ditarik paksa oleh Heechul " Eunghhhh"

Breughhh

Tubuhnya lemas hingga kepalanya lunglai dibahu Heechul " Aku tidak tau kalau darah Iblis itu beracun" Rintih Yesung.

Heechul memperhatikan pedang yang berhias cahaya Hijau pekat itu lama dan~~ pedang ini harus dibersihkan fikirnya " Tidak terlalu berbahaya, hanya saja tenagamu habis karena terlalu kau paksakan ditambah tubuhmu yang terlalu lama dikeringkan makanya kau jadi lemah seperti ini"

Yesung tersenyum dan memilih untuk beringsut menyamankan posisinya, membiarkan dirinya terebah disisi heechul dengan begitu nyaman " Aku suka seperti ini, karena dengan begini hyung pasti akan memanjakanku" Bisiknya terdengar manja " Hyung aku merindukan appa"

" Kakek tua itu sedang berlibur dengan Kristal ke Pulau Red Light, dia memintaku untuk tak mengganggunya selama liburan" Gerutu Heechul sambil mengusap-usap pedang Yesung hingga warna pekatnya lama kelamaan memudar. Semakin lama cahaya hijaunya menjadi terang dan terlihat sangat indah " Ha~~h sudah beres. Biarkan dia menghirup udara segar dan besok pagi baru masukkan kembali dia kedalam tubuhmu oke" Heechul letakkan pedang Yesung diatas ranjang " Sekarang tidurlah aku akan menemanimu"

" Hyung kembalilah kekelas, aku tidak apa-apa! Ada luna disini, jangan sampai hyung ketinggalan bimbingan seonsaenim"

" Heuh~~ pelajaran itu membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana kalau kau tidak ada" Ia baringkan dirinya diranjang yang sama dengan Yesung "Beristirahatlah" Lirihnya karena sayup-sayup ia mulai mengantuk " Hoam~~"

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu ia pun ikut berbaring disisi Heechul " Apa tidak apa-apa kita tidur hyung, ini masih siang"

Heechul memiringkan tubuhnya, tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh yesung yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya " Tidak apa-apa, siapa yang berani melawanku huh?" Sombongnya terdengar lirih " Tidurlah"

" Baiklah hyung" Yesung menyamankan posisinya didalam pelukan Heechul hingga ia pun mengantuk dan tertidur dalam pelukan hyung kembarnya tersebut.

" Meskipun dia itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia benar-benar menyayangi pangeran kedua" Ucap Sulli yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh luna

.

.

.

" Hihihi, sepertinya daging pangeran itu benar-benar segar. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya"

Dua mahluk yang begitu tampan, wajah mereka begitu sempurna jika saja tak ada yang tau bahwa mereka berdua itu adalah iblis yang sangat kejam. Bola mata mereka merah menyala, memiliki taring dan nafsu membunuh yang sangat besar " Bukan hanya kita yang menginginkan mereka" Desisan yang satunya " Ratu Victoria menginginkan salah satu dari mereka jadi pengantinnya dan yang satu lagi ia minum darahnya agar dia menjadi lebih kuat dan tak pernah mati, cih ratu sejuta iblis itu sangat picik"

"Rrrrrrrrr, tapi tentu kita dulu yang akan mendapatkan mereka. Iyakan hyung?" Tatapan mata mereka berkilatan sekilat pedang yang mereka genggam " Aku akan menguliti secepatnya dan memakan daging mereka yang pasti sangat empuk dan segar"

.

.

.

Kreekkk kreeekk kreeekkk

Pedang yesung yang berada diatas meja bergerak gelisah membuat pemiliknya yang tengah tertidur pulas terjaga.

Yesung mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding " Jam 2 malam" Desahnya pelan " Ada apa heum? Kenapa kau gelisah seperti ini?" Yesung meraih pedangnya, ia belai-belai yang lama kelamaan membuat pedang itu menjadi tenang " Masuklah, aku rasa kau sudah cukup mendapatkan angin segar " Dengan pelan ia masukkan pedangnya, ia kembalikan kedalam dadanya " Tenanglah didalam heum" Bisiknya seraya mengusap-usap dadanya beberapa kali.

" Yesung"

Degh,

Suara seorang yeoja membuat yesung tersentak dan menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Suara itu, suara itu. Siapa?

" Baby~~ buah hati eomma"

Degh, degh~~

" Eomma" Lirih Yesung saat melihat seorang yeoja memakai Hanbok putih yang tersenyum didekat pintu " Eoma~~" Ia turun dari ranjang, mengikuti yeoja itu keluar dari kamar " Eomma" panggilnya

Yesung seperti dipengaruhi sesuatu karena tatapannya kosong, ia mengikuti saja kemana Yeoja itu membawanya. Yeoja itu bahkan tak menginjak tanah sama sekali " Ikut eomma sayang, yesung-ie"

" Ne! Eomma"

Sreeeekkkkkkkk Zwiiiing

Brugh~~~

" Se-seonsaenim" Yesung mendongak setelah seseorang menangkap tubuhnya yang hendak terjun bebas dari jendela asrama karena pengaruh sihir seseorang.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menahan tubuh yesung dan sebelahnya memegang pedang untuk melawan yeoja yang ternyata baru saja menghipnotis yesung dan menyamar menjadi Ibu yesung yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal " Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan huh?"

" I-itu, bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

" Dasar pengganggu" Suara rendah seorang Yeoja membuat perhatian mereka teralih " Kau siapa? Apa kau ingin berbagi pangeran denganku?"

" Cih, wanita iblis tidak tau diri" Desis namja yang bersama Yesung yang tak lain adalah Kyu Seonsaenim " Berani kau menyentuh pangeran huh?"

"Se-seonsaenim. Jadi kau sudah tau?"

" Aku disini tak hanya untuk menjadi pembimbingmu pangeran kedua, aku disini juga bertugas untuk melindungimu dari Iblis-iblis seperti dia, nyawa kalian dalam bahaya dimana pun kalian berada"

Wajah Yesung memanas saat Kyu Seonsaenim lagi-lagi menghadiahinya senyum terbaik yang ia miliki " Gamsahamnida" Bisiknya lirih dan merunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

" Dia iblis ilusi. Dia bisa membaca fikiranmu ketika kau merindukan seseorang dan untuk mengelabui korbannya, ia bisa berubah wujud menjadi orang yang ada didalam fikirian kita tersebut" Jelas Kyu Seonsaenim.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yeoja iblis yang tadi menyamar sebagai eomma nya, bola matanya berubah menjadi kehijauan dan Kyuhyun melihat itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur ke wajah yesung " Tidurlah pangeran, biarkan ini menjadi tugasku" Bisiknya mengusap lembut wajah yesung hingga sayup-sayup yesung mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan akhirnya tertidur pulas " Aku tau kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik" Ucapnya memandangi wajah manis yang seperti malaikat itu " Kau benar-benar manis" Kekehnya.

Srrreeeekkkkk

Kyuhyun menghindar ketika ada jarum-jarum panjang yang diarahkan Yeoja iblis itu padanya " SERAHKAN PANGERAN PADAKU Manusia brengsek" Teriaknya marah " Atau kau memang ingin mati ditanganku."

Iblis Wanita yang menggunakan Hanbok putih. Matanya seluruhnya berwarna putih dan rambutnya pekat menjuntai hingga mata kakinya. Iblis yang menggunakan ilusi untuk memperdaya korbannya, Jarum beracun senjata andalannya untuk melawan musuh.

" Sungmin, Ryeowook" Panggil Kyuhyun dan Muncullah dua namja berpakaian Hitam yang tak lain adalah teman-teman Kyuhyun yang juga memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pembimbing prajurit pilihan di Saphire Blue.

" Ne, Kyu" Sahut kedua namja yang sama-sama berperawakan manis tersebut, mereka berdiri saling membelakangi.

Yang satu memegang Kipas besar dan yang Satunya memegang Palu raksasa yang jauh lebih besar jika diukur dengan ukuran badannya.

" Wah, kita dapat mainan baru" Desis Ryeowook seraya memainkan Kipas besarnya " Sungmin Hyung!" Panggilnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

" Ne Chagiya?" Sahut Sungmin santai.

" Cih, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

" Ha~~h! Kau ini, bukankah panggilan itu sangat manis"

Ryeowook memutar malas kedua bola matanya " Bukan saatnya untuk meributkan hal seperti itu! Aku ingin mencincang iblis ini dan jiwanya akan kujadikan eksperimen boneka yang baru saja kuciptakan"

" Kuserahkan dia pada kalian berdua" Timpal Kyuhyun seraya mengembalikan pedang miliknya ke sarang yang ia gantungkan dipunggung " Aku akan mengantar pangeran kembali kekamarnya"

" Tenang saja kyu! Iblis yang seperti ini bukan apa-apanya bagi kami" Mereka mencibir iblis wanita itu dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan "Hyung, jangan pernah lihat matanya oke"

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengerling pada Ryeowook " Tentu baby, gomawo sudah menghawatirkan aku"

" Ck, dasar kelinci babo" Decak Ryeowook dan bergerak mengibaskan Kipas besarnya lalu berlari melakukan pergerakan menyerang " Hya~~~"

" YA! Kenapa duluan " Sungmin berdecak dan menyusul Ryeowook dengan palu raksasa miliknya.

Tap tap tap

Iblis Wanita itu bersiap saat Ryeowook Hendak melakukan penyerangan, ia bergerak cepat secepat kilatan-kilatan Kipas Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan cahaya Perak. Menghindari serangan yang diarahkan padanya bertubi-tubi.

Sreeekkkk, sreeekkkk zwinngggg

" Heuh? Kipasku sobek" Ryeowook mengamati Kipasnya yang terkena Sabetan Jarum beracun sang wanita iblis " Hyung, sob"

Sreeettt, Bughhhh Domnnnnnn

Suara dentuman yang begitu kuat membuat Ryeowook terlonjak.

" Chagiya~~kenapa lengah huh? Untung saja aku bergerak cepat" Ucap sungmin santai karena dentuman keras itu adalah ulahnya yang menghantam Iblis wanita tadi dengan palu besarnya " Kyahahahahahha, dia seperti adonan puding" Tawanya melihat tubuh iblis yang perlahan lumer dibawah tekanan palu besarnya " Iuh, menjijikkan"

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipi saat menghampiri sungmin, ia keluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari dalam saku jubahnya dan ia arahkan ke arah palu sungmin. Bagai ada magnet dari botol itu ketika diarahkan ke palu yang ditimpakan ke lelehan tubuh Iblis wanita tadi yang membuatnya terhisap kedalamnya " Ah, ini benar-benar keren" Cerianya langsung menutup botol kecil tersebut

" Tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang membuatnya seperti ini, Lee Seonsaenim" Bangga Sungmin seraya menepuk dada " Kajja kita pulang, sudah selesaikan?"

" Kajja" Sahut Ryeowook lalu mereka jalan beriringan, sesekali ryeowook menggerutu karena sungmin terus saja menggodanya. Mencolek, menoel-noel perut Ryeowook yang membuatnya merajuk dan tak jarang Sungmin mendapat hadiah jitakan keras dikepalanya, ckckck.

.

.

.

.

" Andrew~~~" Suara Victoria terdengar datar memanggil nama Mahluk tampan yang memiliki Wujud setengah Srigala, dia hamba kepercayaannya. Yang selalu melakukan perintah Victoria tanpa keluhan apapun karena Hidupnya telah ia serahkan pada Ratu Sejuta iblis tersebut.

" Iya Yang mulia" Mahluk itu bersujud dihadapan Victoria.

Yeoja itu menatap Lurus kedepan dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang gelas berisikan Cairan berwarna merah pekat yang perlahan-lahan ia sesap. Dia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya saat ini dan tentu saja hanya dia yang tau apa yang mengganggu perasaannya kini " Pergi Ke Saphire Blue Sekarang juga"

Mahluk tampan itu mendongak dan menunggu Victoria menyelesaikan segala apa yang hendak ia katakan yang akan menjadi perintah untuknya.

" Iblis dari Klan Tohoshinki mulai bergerak untuk merebut pengantinku" Desisnya tajam, matanya berkilat dan terkadang berubah bagai api keemasan " Aku tau kau mampu memusnahkan mereka untuk melindungi pengantinku"

" Sesuai perintah anda Yang mulia, Ratu." Ucapnya penuh Hormat " Dan jika saatnya tiba nanti Akan hamba persembahkan Pengantin yang telah lama Yang mulia nantikan"

Victoria menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai yang begitu berkilau seindah warna bibirnya yang semerah darah " Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan bersama pengantinku"

.

.

.

" Iblis Bodoh" Desisan Iblis yang memiliki kekuatan Setara dengan Ratu Victoria itu berdesis, gigi nya bergemeretak menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Matanya berkilatan, taringnya menyembul membuatnya terlihat mengerikan meskipun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar tampan diwajahnya.

" Ini masih permulaan Changmin-ah! Jangan terburu-buru" Sahut Namja Yang juga iblis, yang merupakan saudara iblis tadi. Ia sesap cairan pekat yang berada di gelas peraknya perlahan-lahan.

" Iblis ilusi itu bisa dikalahkan oleh manusia! Cih, menyedihkan sekali" Sahut Changmin kesal dan seenak hati ia rebut gelas perak Hyungnya lalu ia habiskan isi gelas perak itu dengan cepat " Apa perlu aku sendiri yang turun tangan untuk membunuh pangeran itu dan langsung memakan dagingnya yang sudah pasti sangat manis dan empuk"

Alis Hyung Changmin terangkat mendengar ocehan adiknya " Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Pelan-pelan saja, kita pasti akan mendapatkan kedua pangeran itu"

" Aku sudah tidak sabar Hyung!"

" Ha~~h kau ini. Kalau kita lengah bisa-bisa kita tak mendapatkan apa-apa, bersabarlah"

Changmin Yang awalnya berdiri memutuskan untuk duduk " Aish jinjja~~ Baiklah aku akan bersabar" Rajuknya dengan mempoutkan bibir, duduk bersila dengan menopang dagunya " Tapi~~"

" Apa apa?" Hyung Changmin menoleh ketika sang adik menggantung kalimatnya.

" Pangeran yang bernama Yesung itu (?) Dia sangat manis" Mendadak iblis itu kehilangan amarah dan entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi memanas dan merah ketika mengingat nama itu, Yesung " Apa sih aku ini, ck"

Plakkk

Hyung Changmin menggeplak kepala adiknya dengan sangat keras mengundang erangan kesal dibibir Changmin " Yak! Kenapa Hyung memukulku?"

" Awas kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta pada Namja itu, aku lah yang paling depan akan mencincangmu" Desis Hyung Changmin yang dihadiahi cengiran oleh dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Maap yak kalo hasilnya absurd wkwkwk


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Title : Blue World

Cast : All Member Super Junior, F(x) and Other

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Just Fanfiction Just Imagination. Typo (s). Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang ada didalam.

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasi, Yaoi.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Pagi hari yang biasa saja untuk Yesung dan Heechul. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan dan bersiap untuk mengikuti bimbingan di Saphire Blue. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi tadi malam, Yesung terlihat begitu santai dan~~ mungkin Seonsaenim membuat Memori nya tentang Insiden tadi malam hilang begitu saja.

Tak lupa ia memasukkan Pistol pemberian Seonsaenim ke dalam tas nya, sedang Heechul begitu asik membelai-belai pedang Angel yang berbalut Cahaya Biru pemberian Appanya.

" Hyung! Aku boleh mencoba pedang itu tidak?" Yesung yang tadinya berdiri, memutuskan untuk duduk disisi Hyungnya, "Warna nya bagus sekali"

Tuk

" Aw" Erang Yesung ketika Heechul memukul Kepala Yesung dengan Sarung Pedangnya.

"Tidak boleh!" Desisnya sambil menghadiahi Yesung dengan Deathglare " Pedang Angel Sudah diamanatkan padaku dan tidak boleh digunakan oleh orang selain aku. Kalau sampai digunakan lebih dari Satu orang maka kekuatannya akan melemah. Itu yang kemarin appa katakan padaku"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir " Arraseo! " Lirihnya " Jadi sekarang Hyung punya dua senjata, sedang aku?"

" Pistol itu kan juga senjatamu, bodoh"

" Tapi aku tidak mampu menggunakannya dengan benar, sedang pedangku tidak bisa digunakan kapan saja. Hyung~~~ aku mau senjata juga~~" Yesung merengek seraya menarik-narik ujung seragam Hyungnya " Kalau ada Iblis yang mau membunuhku bagaimana? A~~~hh Hyung~~~~"

" Kau harus rajin berlatih menggunakan Pistol itu! Sudah jangan banyak protes" Titah Heechul mutlak yang tak lagi bisa Yesung bantah.

" Huh, menyebalkan" Dengus Yesung, meraih tas nya lalu bergerak keluar kamar mendahului Heechul.

" Ya! Yesung, kenapa Hyung ditinggal" Heechul pun menyusul setelah menyambar tas nya " Ckckck, gampang sekali dia merajuk" Sungutnya berlari mengejar dongsaeng kembarnya.

.

.

.

" Anyeong, Yesung-ah"

Yesung langsung berbalik ketika ada yang menyapa nya dari belakang. Seorang namja yang tak pernah Yesung kenal, siapa dia? Tapi kenapa dia tau nama Yesung. Dahinya berkerut mencoba untuk mengenali namja itu. Cukup tampan sih, ah sangat tampan/ Ralat.

" Nuguya?" Yesung memiringkan kepala " Apa kita saling kenal?"

Namja tampan itu menghampiri Yesung, tersenyum manis hingga kedua lubang dipipi nya terbentuk membuat ketampanannya semakin bertambah " Choi Siwon Imnida! Aku temanmu di Fakultas Umum, kau Jurusan Seni Music Bukan?"

Ah ternyata dia bukan Prajurit pelatihan Khusus, mungkin karena teman di Fakultas umum itu sangat banyak jadi Yesung belum terlalu mengenalinya satu persatu.

Yesung balas tersenyum " Oh! Anyeong Siwon-sshi. Maaf aku tak mengenalimu, ingatanku terhadap orang yang baru aku kenal memang kurang baik hehe" Yesung meringis seraya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Gwenchana. Kajja kelas sudah akan dimulai" Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung dan menariknya dari sana.

Teman baru yang menyenangkan, fikir Yesung. Namja manis itu tersenyum saat matanya memandang punggung tegas teman yang baru ia kenal, Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Mereka yang mengikuti pelatihan Khusus telah berkumpul di Kelas yang memang terletak lebih jauh dari Fakultas umum. Mereka tidak berbaur dengan Yang lain, pengecualian untuk Yesung yang juga menjadi mahasiswa Umum.

Heechul bosan karena selama pelatihan adiknya belum juga datang, padahal harusnya perkuliahan untuk mahasiswa umum sudah berakhir sekitar (?) Lima menit yang lalu -_- . Mungkin Yesung sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, cih salahkan kaki adiknya yang begitu pendek yang membuatnya begitu lambat seperti kura-kura.

Dari tadi yang dikerjakannya hanya bermain dengan kuku dan rambut, bahkan mungkin dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan Lee Seonsaenim yang berada di dekat White Board memberikan pelatihan yang membuatnya menguap berkali-kali.

Tok Tok Tok

Seonsaenim menghentikan Sebentar ocehannya dan menoleh kea rah pintu.

" Silahkan masuk Yesung-sshi" Sambutnya dengan senyuman.

Yesung membalas senyuman Seonsaenim dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Matanya langsung mengarah Kepada Heechul, tapi~~ ah dia masih kesal pada Hyungnya atas insiden pagi tadi. Jadi dia mengubah tujuan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Kibum.

Heechul melotot tak percaya karena ternyata Yesung tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali, ck dia pasti masih marah fikirnya menatap nanar punggung Yesung yang duduk didepan dirinya.

" Yesung" Panggil Heechul pelan seraya menepuk bahu Yesung " Kau masih kesal padaku?"

Yesung hanya berdehem kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Hyungnya.

Heechul membuang nafas dan memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu adiknya sampai Yesung kembali seperti biasa. Tidak enak juga seperti ini, tak di acuhkan oleh adik kesayangannya membuat Heechul merasa sendiri, dia memang tak memiliki teman bukan?

" Kibum-ah. Boleh aku meminjam catatanmu? Aku sudah ketinggalan sangat jauh" Yesung merapatkan dirinya dengan Kibum.

Melihat kedekatan adiknya dengan orang lain membuat Heechul berdecih kesal, dia hanya tak suka adiknya terlalu menempel pada orang lain. Bisa-bisa perhatian Yesung untuk nya akan berkurang nanti.

Kibum melirik Yesung seraya menyodorkan buku catatannya pada Yesung. Tanpa berkata karena Kibum itu masuk dalam kategori manusia Irit bicara.

" Gamsahamnida" Ucap Yesung tersenyum manis.

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali Fokus kedepan, ke Lee seonsaenim.

" Lee Hyukjae" Panggil Seonsaenim dengan arah pandang mata ke namja yang duduk disebelah Donghae.

Namja berkulit putih itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lekat Lee seonsaenim yang tadi memanggilnya.

" Kau?" Lee Seonsaenim mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Hyukjae hingga seperti ada cahaya keemasan yang muncul dan mendatangi Hyukjae. Ah salah lebih tepatnya kearah tas Hyukjae hingga tas itu melayang di udara " Tas nya bagus, boleh buatku ya?"

Gubrakkkkkkkk

Semua peserta latihan Sweatdrop ketika Lee Seonsaenim menarik tas Milik Hyukjae yang berwarna Pink Lembut lalu memeluknya tidak tau diri " Warna nya bagus sekali" Celetuknya girang " Atau kubeli saja darimu"

Sssshhhhhhhhhhh Brakkkkkkk Brughhhh jedughhh

Tiba-tiba ada angin bercampur dengan debu yang masuk kedalam kelas mereka membuat para murid terperangah setelah debu perlahan menghilang dan Ryeowook yang entah dari mana masuknya, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dengan sebelah kakinya diatas perut Lee Seonsaenim yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai " Jaga Wibawamu sebagai Seonsaenim, dasar Kelinci bodoh" Desisnya tajam " Haishhhh Jinjja~~~ bagaimana bisa aku punya rekan kerja sepertimu"

Semua yang berada disana hanya mengerjab Shock sekaligus bingung dengan tingkah tidak manusiawi kedua Seonsaenim mereka.

" Kembalikan tas itu pada Hyukjae-sshi" Paksa Ryeowook berusaha menarik Tas Hyukjae dari sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin sepertinya bersikukuh untuk memiliki tas itu hingga terjadilah aksi tarik menarik antara dirinya dan Ryeowook " Aniya~~, aku menyukainya Ryeowook-ie baby~~" Rengek Sungmin sambil berusaha untuk bangkit namun selalu gagal karena Karena Ryeowook menginjak dadanya hingga namja bergigi kelinci itu menjadi susah untuk bergerak " Ish!"

" Astaga~~ Kau kan bisa membelinya tidak merebut milik muridmu! Seonsaenim macam apa kau ini" Gerutu Ryeowook sambil masih berusaha merebut tas dari tangan Sungmin " Hya~~" Ryeowook mengeluarkan kipas raksasa dari balik jubahnya.

Melihat itu sungmin melotot lalu bergerak cepat, kakinya ia hentak hingga ia terlepas dari injakan Ryeowook. Tak lama ia pun mengeluarkan Senjata Andalannya, yaitu palu raksasa. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum misterius sambil memasang Kuda-kuda, bersiap jika tiba-tiba Ryeowook menyerangnya " Kau ingin kita menghancurkan tempat ini, Ryeowook-ie baby"

" Kau sudah membuatku kesal" Ryeowook menggeram, giginya bergemeretak dan bola matanya berubah menjadi keemasan " Aku takkan melepaskanmu begitu saja! Kya~~~" Ryeowook bersiap menyerang dan Sungmin pun bergerak cepat untuk menghindari Serangan Kipas Ryeowook yang geraknya seperti Kilatan Cahaya " Kenapa kau selalu membuatku Kesal"

Klek

Sebuah Jaring tiba-tiba muncul, membuat pergerakan Sungmin dan Ryeowook terhenti begitu saja.

Brugh

Yang tadinya melayang, mereka langsung tersungkur ke lantai bersamaan dengan Jaring yang menampung tubuh mereka berdua.

" YA! Kyu, ck" Ryeowook meronta didalam Jaring, tapi sia-sia karena jaring itu seperti menghisap kekuatannya yang malah membuat Ryeowook seolah kehabisan tenaga semakin ia meronta.

" Jangan banyak bergerak Ryeowook-ie ah" Celetuk sungmin santai " Jangan buang-buang tenagamu seperti itu"

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya lalu memutuskan untuk tak bergerak sebelum kekuatannya bertambah lemah jika ia semakin banyak bergerak.

" Ckckckck! Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberikan contoh yang baik huh. Seperti bukan pembimbing saja" Kesal Kyuhyun " Warning! Don't Try This At Home" Desis Kyuhyun memandang tajam para peserta pelatihan Khusus satu persatu.

Para peserta pelatihan Khusus saling pandang, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena tak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapat pembimbing yang seperti mereka ini?

.

.

.

Malam terasa sinup, tanpa ada angin yang berhembus. Udaranya pun terasa pengap dan entah kenapa Heechul merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres akan terjadi. Dia sendirian berjalan menuju Asrama karena Yesungnya masih marah dan tak ingin ikut kembali ke asrama malah memilih untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan bersama Shindong dan Amber, ck adik macam apa dia.

Heechul mendongak memandang langit, bahkan tak ada Bintang malam ini.

Degh~~

Tiba-tiba darahnya seakan berdesir hebat, jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin meledak. Ini kenapa? Ada apa dengan dirinya, atau (?) Matanya membulat begitu teringat adiknya, Yesung. Apa jangan-jangan Yesung sedang dalam masalah?

" Ah, Shit!" Heechul langsung berbalik dan berlari secepatnya, dia harus segera melihat adiknya. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yesung.

Sambil berlari, Heechul mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari dalam Sarung hingga mengeluarkan Cahaya Biru Saphire yang berkilauan. Tak hanya itu saja,bola mata namja berparas rupawan itu pun itu berubah menjadi warna biru sejalan dengan cahaya pedangnya.

Postur tubuh dan pakaiannya ikut berubah, Heechul tak lagi dalam tubuh namja berusia 17 Tahun.

Dengan mengenakan Jubah Hitam, Namja itu terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Rambut legam nya berhias bandana emas membuatnya terlihat semakin berkilau, dengan kedua taring ikut menyembul dari sudut bibirnya. Terlihat misterius namun penuh pesona.

" Siapa yang berani mengganggu adikku" Desisnya sambil terus berlari bagaikan kilat.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan terlihat berantakan, Rak-rak hancur dan buku-buku yang berhamburan dilantai. Diantara segala serpihan itu ada cahaya yang menyilaukan, menyelimuti dua sosok yang saling berhadapan. Yang satu cahaya Hijau dan yang Satunya lagi Cahaya Keemasan.

Yesung yang berwujud Dewa Jongwoon menggenggam erat pedangnya yang juga diselimuti cahaya kehujauan. Dari sudut bibirnya ada jejak darah yang mengering, pakaiannya pun sobek di bagian dada bercampur dengan darah yang tercipta dari luka di bagian dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti kelelahan dan sepertinya dia telah melakukan pertarungan hebat dengan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Sedang sosok itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak, sepertinya dia mahluk yang sangat kuat karena tak ada sebaris pun luka yang terlihat ditubuhnya akibat pertarungan dengan Yesung tadi. Bahkan namja itu tersenyum misterius.

" Iblis Brengsek! Cih" Desis Yesung " Kau mau membunuhku huh?" Cibir Yesung mencoba tersenyum diantara luka yang membuat nyeri sekujur tubuhnya.

" Membunuhmu?" Ulang sosok itu seraya tertawa kecil

Sreekkkkkkkkkk

Sosok itu bergerak bagai Kilat bahkan tak sampai hitungan detik dia sudah sampai dibelakang Yesung tanpa Yesung sadari.

" Arrrrrrrgghhhhhhh" Yesung mengerang ketika kuku sosok itu mencengkram dadanya yang terluka dari belakang dengan sebelah tangannya.

" Sesungguhnya aku ingin memakanmu, menikmati dagingmu yang sudah pasti manis dan empuk, Dewa Jongwoon" Bisik Sosok itu " Tapi~~"

" Kau akan mati, " Desis Yesung lagi.

" Aku belum selesai" Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi untuk mencengkram dagu Yesung, bahkan kukunya sampai membuat dagu Yesung mengalirkan darah segar dari kulitnya " Kau terlalu indah untuk dilenyapkan" Bisiknya lagi seraya menjilat darah yang mengalir dari dagu Yesung sampai ke leher " Ah~~ rasanya benar-benar manis"

" Bunuh saja aku brengsek!" Yesung meronta namun langsung melemah ketika Sosok itu seolah mengunci tubuh Yesung dengan kekuatannya. Matanya berubah sayu dan redup.

" Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, sayang. Fu~~~" Sosok itu menghembuskan nafasnya kewajah Yesung yang langsung membuat tubuh Yesung lunglai " Dan sekarang kau adalah milikku" Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Yesung, bergerak dan menghilang dari sana.

Bomhhhhhhhhhhhh.

.

.

.

" Yesung! Yesung!" Teriak Heechul meneriaki nama adiknya ketika masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang berantakan. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disini dilihat dari kondisi perpustakaan yang sudah tak berbentuk. Kemana semua orang? Kemana adiknya, teman-teman yang bersama Yesung tadi (?) Dan~~ Luna? Peri cantik itu juga tak terlihat.

" Yesung! Luna~~!" Teriaknya lagi

" Tuanhhhhhhhh"

Brughhhhhhhhh

Heechul langsung berbalik dan melotot begitu melihat tubuh Luna yang sudah penuh luka dan lebam, pakaiannya berantakan. Dia benar- benar terlihat kacau " Luna!" Histeris Heechul yang langsung beringsut meraih luna " Ap-apa yang terjadi? Dongsaengku mana?"

" Tu-tuan. Tuan Yesung, tolong tuan Yesung" Bisik Luna tertatih " Iblis i-tu membawanya per" Belum selesai dengan ucapannya peri itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan tak lama wujudnya berubah ke wujud burung parkit.

" Luna" Lirih Heechul memandang sendu pada Luna yang terlihat begitu lemah dan tak berdaya, lalu ia masukkan luna kedalam jubahnya dan pergi dari tempat yang sudah hancur lebur tersebut.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan tatapan mata tajam dan dingin. Tangannya menggenggam erat sarung pedangnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia benar-benar di ambang kemarahan karena adiknya dibawa oleh iblis yang belum dia ketahui wujudnya.

Tak hanya Heechul saja, ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Rektor Kim disana. Wajah mereka semua hampir sama tegangnya dengan Heechul. Segalanya tak sesuai perkiraan. Apa secepat ini Ratu Victoria akan menyerang mereka yang sudah pasti belum siap untuk berperang melawan ratu sejuta iblis itu.

Tapi~~ apa benar ini ulah ratu Victoria? Mereka masih menebak-nebak saja.

" DAPAT!" Teriakan melengking Ryeowook membuat mereka yang ada disana terlonjak " Aku sudah tau siapa yang menculik Pangeran kedua."

Heechul melompat dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Ryeowook " Dimana? Dimana adikku?" Tanya nya tidak sabar.

" Tenanglah pangeran" Rektor Kim berusaha untuk menenangkan Heechul yang seperti ingin memakan Hidup-hidup orang yang telah menculik adiknya.

Heechul mendesah pelan " Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, adikku sedang dalam bahaya Rektor Kim " Sahutnya kesal " Ryeowook-sshi, cepat katakana dimana adikku?"

Ryeowook menyodorkan cermin ajaibya pada Heechul. Cermin yang menunjukkan pantulan sebuah mansion Kuno namun terlihat sangat mewah " Mansion ini milik Klan TOHOSHINKI, Aura pangeran kedua membuat mansion itu tertutupi cahaya Hijau seperti itu" Tunjuk Ryeowook pada pantulan cerminnya.

" Baiklah, aku akan kesana se"

" Tidak semudah itu pangeran" Potong Kyuhyun cepat " Klan TOHOSHINKI bukan Iblis biasa dan mereka juga tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan"

Heechul memandang tajam Kyuhyun yang seolah meremehkan kekuatan Heechul " Kau meragukan kekuatanku?" Desisnya tajam " Dalam Wujud Dewa Heenim aku bisa membunuh Iblis brengsek itu dengan mudah"

" Tapi Kekuatan anda belum sepenuhnya sempurna, Usia anda belum cukup tujuh belas tahun. Anda harus menunggu dua bulan lagi untuk memiliki kekuatan Dewa Heenim seutuhnya"

Tangan Heechul semakin terkepal erat " Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan adikku?" Desisnya " Apa aku harus diam saja menunggu mereka membunuh adikku huh?"

" Kita Harus menemui Ratu Yoona karena hanya dia yang tau cara mengalahkan Iblis dari Klan Tohoshinki" Sambung Sungmin yang disahuti anggukan setuju oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun " Besok pagi kita ke Sone Kingdom untuk menemui Ratu Yoona"

" Kenapa harus besok pagi? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Heechul semakin tidak sabar.

" Baiklah, Kita berangkat malam ini" Rektor Kim menimpali " Lebih cepat lebih baik"

'_Tunggu Hyung, Yesung-ie'_

.

.

.

" Kau mau kemana Kibum-ah?" Donghae duduk diranjang Kibum seraya mengamati teman sekamarnya yang begitu asik memasukkan beberapa barang-barangnya didalam tas ransel " Apa kau mau pulang?"

" Ck! Kau berisik sekali" Decak Kibum kesal " Kau tau tidak kalau Pangeran kedua diculik Iblis dari Klan Tohoshinki"

" Eh? Maksudmu pangeran kedua?" Sahut donghae sedikit terkejut.

" Yesung dan Heechul itu adalah Para Pangeran Blue World"

" MWO?"

Plakkkk

" YA! Kenapa berteriak bodoh" Marah Kibum seraya memukul kepala donghae dengan tas nya yang telah berisi penuh " Kalau kau mau ikut, Ayo sekarang sebelum mereka pergi duluan"

" Nuguya?"

" Para Seonsaenim beserta Pangeran pertama. Sekarang dia berwujud Dewa Heenim. Tadi aku melihatnya sendiri"

" Jinjja?" Tanya donghae antusias " Kau melihat sosok Dewa Heenim?"

" Ne! Maka dari itu kita ikuti mereka, cepatlah berkemas. Atau aku tinggalkan kau disini"

" E-eh! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kajja, aku hanya memerlukan pedang dari Harabeoji ini saja" Donghae segera meraih pedangnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang.

Dan mereka pun bergegas keluar dari kamar, berlari mengejar Para Seonsaenim sebelum mereka terlambat dan melewatkan moment langka ini begitu saja.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Huwa….Makin berantakan. Au ah gelap :p


End file.
